Prisioneros de la lujuria
by LennonPhantomhive
Summary: Por un lado, el joven secuestrado en el cruel mundo de la trata de personas, cuyo destino depende de un periodista arrastrado hacia la lujuria. Por otro lado, un prisionero que trata de zafarse de las consecuencias de sus propias decisiones, encontrara consuelo y algo más en un desconocido. Ambos deberan escapar de las cadenas de su proxeneta. AU/ Lemon/ Violencia
1. Investigacion

**Me sentia muy vacia solo subiendo "Solo Para Nadar", así que bueno.**

**Esta historia me salio despues de haber visto muchos documentales de secuestros y homicidios del Discovery ._. así que, Let's start!**

* * *

Durante la madrugada, las ciudades cambian. Nos encontramos en una ciudad donde, una vez que pasan las 10 de la noche, la vida nocturna se enciende. Clasico de una ciudad ubicada en Norte America. Un joven hombre se detiene frente a un popular bar donde se exponen mujeres, y algún que otro hombre, solo para complacer sexualmente a pervertidos por dinero. Mejor dicho, prostibulo. Aunque también, antes de venderse, las chicas debían bailar sobre mesas para obtener el peliazul no estaba allí por placer, tenia una hermosa esposa que le esperaba en casa, no tenia razón ni motivo para engañarla con una mujer de mala fama. Solo era un periodista en cubierto, buscando información sobre la trata de personas. Además de que estaba cubriendo un caso en particular. Un joven niño de apenas 14 años había desaparecido hacia 2 años atrás. Era bien sabido que muchos niños eran secuestrados y obligados a prostituirse en esa horrible sociedad¿Y como no podía prostituirse con semejante belleza? Era rubio, de ojos rosas, tez clara, baja estatura, y se veía muy inocente. Su familia estaba desesperada, y dependía de él recuperar al pequeño vez en ese bar, tomo un asiento cerca de la barra. Ignoraba a todas esas vulgares mujeres que estaban caminando por el bar como si nada. Claro, era su profesión. Algunas no tenían otra cosa de que vivir. Una mujer se le acerco a ese joven hombre. Su cabello era castaño, y sus ojos canela, parecía ser joven, aunque de seguro era muchos años mayor que él. Vestía provocativamente. Abrazo su espalda, y le dio un beso en el cuello.

-Buenos días cariño, bienvenido seas.- Le susurró en el oido.

-Em, gracias…- Parecía incomodo.

-¿Qué te pasa cariño? ¿Es tu primera vez en un club de mala fama? Deja que Ama-chan te guíe, tenemos varias chicas listas y aburridas, ¿Sabes?

-No gracias, en serio… solo pase por una copa.

-¿No te atraen esas sexys mujeres?- El joven solo negó con la cabeza.- Ya veo…- Se retiró, no sin antes chasquear los dedos.- ¡Nanase!- Gritó antes de irse.

-Buenos días señor.- Escucho la voz de un joven hombre que se apoyo a su lado en la barra. Estaba bien vestido, con traje, y un aura de elegancia. Su cabello era negro, y sus ojos de un azul muy claro y profundo.- Veo que es nuevo aquí.

-¿Y a usted que le importa?

-Yo trabajo aquí, conozco a todos mis clientes.- Comenzó a acariciar su pierna de arriba abajo.- Usted es nuevo por aquí… Y por lo visto no le gustan las mujeres, ¿No es así?- Se pegó despacio a el y apoyo la otra mano sobre su hombro mas distante. El peliazul comenzaba a ruborizarse.- Por lo visto.- Bajó la mano hasta su entrepierna.

-¡No me toque!- Intentó apartarlo. Su cara estaba roja. Ni su virginal esposa le había hecho algo tan indecente.

-Venga, usted no debe estar aquí.- Lo tomó de ambos brazos y se lo llevó de la mano lejos del salón principal de aquel bar.  
Algunas "bailarinas", le miraban de lejos. Una de ellas era Ama-chan.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Crees que sea un espia?- Le preguntó a una chica rubia.

-Claro que si. Te apuesto que van a atraparlo como a los otros, la tecnica Nagisa nunca falla.

Lo llevó a unos pasillos que estaban escaleras arriba. Se detuvo y volteó a verlo.

-¿Cuál es su tipo de persona?

-¿Disculpe?

-Ya sabe, ¿Qué tipo de chico le gustan? ¿Le gustan mas grandes, como yo, le gusta ser el que reciba o le gustan más jóvenes?

-Eh… Bueno, yo…

-De seguro es su primera vez, ¿No es así?- El peliazul se limitó a asentir.- Entonces, creo que lo mejor será un chico que parezca una chica. Oh, casi lo olvido…- Tomó su mano izquierda, donde estaba su alianza.- No necesitara esto.- Se la quito suavemente.

De una de esas habitaciones salio un chico castaño, vestido casi igual al pelinegro. Se estaba acomodando la corbata, parecía agitado, pero también profesional. Volteó a ver a su compañero.

-¡Ah, Haru!- Se acercó despacio.- Nagisa esta libre ¿Quién es este? ¿Un cliente?

-Tiene una cita programada con Nagisa, y ademas…- Le susurró algo al oído. La cara del otro chico cambio a sorpresa, con algo de enojo, pero no dijo nada, y Haru se volteó a ver al peliazul con una sonrisa.

-Acompañeme.- El castaño lo guió hasta la habitación de la que acababa de salir.

Esa habitación temía una sola cama, blanca, limpia. Las paredes eran de un color amarillo. Era una habitación decente, no lo que se podría esperar de un prostibulo, pero así era. Ignorando la elegante decoración, en aquella blanca cama, había un joven muchacho, cubriendose con las sabanas, no parecía superar los 18 años de edad, y estaba allí tirado, obviamente se habían aprovechado de él.  
Ligeras lagrimas corrían por sus ojos, pero se las limpio al ver a aquel castaño. Parecía que le temía.

-Makoto-sensei, ¿Es un cliente?

-Ven aquí Nagisa.- Le indicó que se acercara, y le susurró algo al oido.- Además es su primera vez. Es raro en alguien…- Como si fuera un mago, la alianza apareció en la palma de su mano.- Casado. Los dejare solos un rato.- Se retiró de la habitación, pero el otro lo detuvo.

-Disculpeme, la verdad no estoy interesado en…

-¿Quién no puede estar interesado en Nagisa? Tan solo mirelo.- Se sentó detrás de Nagisa en la cama, y lo atrajó hacia si.- Se deja controlar… y ademas…- Tomó sus dos piernas con fuerza, y las abrió del todo. El otro parecia algo avergonzado.- Ya con verlo es tentador…- Ryugazaki no sabia ni que decirle. Decía sobre un menor de edad con una sonrisa maligna. Pero parecía normal para él. El castaño soltó al mas joven y se fue de la habitación como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Lo siento, de verdad lo siento por eso. No vine aquí para tener sexo contigo.

-¿Por qué no?- Preguntó el rubio algo decepcionado.- Mi nombre es Nagisa.- Se arrastró lentamente hasta llegar al borde de la cama.- Soy menor de edad, pero igual se mucho de esto. Permiteme hacerte pasar un buen rato, no te preocupes, no tengo ninguna enfermedad, y lo que hagamos se queda detrás de estas 4 paredes.- Se arrodilló para llegarle a la altura del pecho.- ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-R-Rei… Rei Ryugazaki…

-Rei Ryugazaki, es un lindo nombre.- Le quitó la corbata suavemente.- Y digame, Rei Ryugazaki… ¿Es usted periodista o policia?- Preguntó mientras desabrochaba su camisa.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Digo, no es muy normal que un hombre común…- Abrió su camisa del todo.- Tenga un micrófono en el pecho, ¿No es así?

-Ah… yo…- Le habían descubierto. Nagisa le quito ese micrófono, y sin inmutarse, se paró de la cama para dirigirse hacia la puerta.- ¿Qué me haran?

-Nada, nada.- Abrió la puerta. El mayor estaba ahí.- Makoto-sensei, aquí esta.- Le entregó el micrófono.

-Gracias. Ahora haz tu trabajo.

-Entendido.- Regresó con el peliazul.- Rei Ryugazaki, no olvidare su nombre… Bueno, tiene que darme motivos para que no lo haga. ¿Cuántos años tiene?

-23…

-¿23? ¿Casado? ¿Y virgen?... Deje que me encargue de usted.

-Muy bien, Nagisa se encargara de este bastardo.- Susurró con una sonrisa el proxeneta.- Todos han caido ante él.

-No entiendo que tiene de malo que nos vean en las noticias.- Dijo Haruka, recibiendo una mirada de odio del otro.- Quiero decir… Nos traera fama, ¿No crees? Los policias nunca nos encontraran, sabemos escondernos.

-¡Haru!- Recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara.- Es lo más estupido que nunca has dicho… ¿Sabes que pasa cuando dices cosas estupidas? Me enojo.

-Makoto…- Suspiró tocandose el lugar de la cara en el que había sido golpeado. No debía hacerlo enojar, sabía que podía traer consecuencias.- Por favor no…- El otro le ignoro. -Por favor, si quieres cubrire a cualquiera de las chicas, inclusive a Nagisa, pero por favor no te enojes conmigo.

-Es tu trabajo, no entiendo porque te molesta.- Lo tomó del cuello de la camisa, y lo llevó arrastrando hasta otra habitación.

Si, era su trabajo, pero los hombres preferían más a Nagisa, o simplemente a las mujeres. Por eso, era normal que solo tuvier trabajos por mes. Era invisible cuando eso pasaba, sentía que su presencia no estaba allí mientras se aprovechaban de él. Pero por alguna razón, no podía con él. No podía con ese hombre que ganaba dinero a costa suya. Podía violarlo y golpearlo las veces que quisiera, y él lo sentiria. Era un infierno vivir así, pero era la vida que había elegido, era la vida que le había tocado. Desde el momento que puso su confianza en Tachibana, desde que le dio su corazón, desde que le dijo **"Acepto"**. Desde ese momento, se había quedado encerrado en la peor vida del mundo.

* * *

**Esta historia estara chida, lo prometo... -Si es que mi imaginación no me traiciona y abandona... y mi internet tampoco :3 -**


	2. Cara bonita

**No me dejaron Reviews, eso debe ser bullying e.e ok no xD**

**Igual seguire con mi historia con o sin reviews \._./**

* * *

Nanase Haruka era un simple y tranquilo adolecente. Durante la escuela secundaria sacaba buenas notas, era miembro del club de natación , y de vez en cuando salía con sus amigos, aunque la verdad, preferia quedarse en su casa. En consecuencia, su vida social no era muy activa, y por eso, nunca había conocido el amor, aunque eso era lo que más anhelaba.

En su fiesta de graduación, todo su curso asistió a un bar. Casi ninguno de sus compañeros era su amigo, ni siquiera conocían su nombre. Si conocía a una o dos personas debia ser por alguna tarea que le habrán pedido. Estaba sentado en la barra, sin interés alguno de acercarse a bailar, o de interactuar con alguien. En un momento, miró hacia otro lado, solo para inspeccionar el lugar. Su vista se detuvo ante un chico castaño carcajeando. Su sonrisa se veia hermosa, y cuando dejo de reir, pudo ver sus ojos. Un par de esmeraldas del color verde mas puro. Por pura casualidad se volteo a ver a Haruka.

Ambos cruzaron miradas por un tiempo, que para ellos pareció eterno. Pero Haru volteo a ver a otro lado al sentir sus mejillas arder. Estaba muy concentrado mirando su vaso de agua como para darse cuenta de que el castaño se poso a su lado en la barra.

-Kon'nichiwa.- Saludo. Esa voz sonaba hermosa y angelical.- Mi nombre es Makoto, Tachibana Makoto.- "Es un lindo nombre" pensó Haru.

-Kon'nichiwa…- Saludó algo timido.- Haruka Nanase desu.

-¿Haruka? Que lindo nombre.- Dijo con una sonrisa. Habían pensado lo mismo uno del otro, claro que era el destino.- ¿Y que te trae por aquí?

-Yo… una fiesta de graduación.

-Oh, entonces ya eres mayor de edad. Yo apenas por un año… Dime, ¿No quieres salir de este lugar? Hace mucho ruido para conversar.

-Eh, si, seria genial… ¿A dónde iremos?

-A cualquier lado donde nos lleve la vida, la noche es joven.

Hablaba con tanta seguridad. Despues de cada oración habia una sonrisa en su rostro. Era atento, amable, amigable. ¿Cómo no enamorarse de alguien así? Pero a veces, las apariencias exteriores pueden engañar muy fácilmente, y hay personas que saben utilizar su apariencia como una gran manera de estafar a la gente.

No tardaron casi nada en empezar una relación. Aquellos que conocían a Haru le veían totalmente diferente. Era más extrovertido, sonreía, hacía cualquier tontería. Todo lo que se hace cuando se está enamorado. Makoto había cambiado por completo su vida. Era bueno, gentil, gracioso, perfecto, y un estupendo novio. Alguien con quien cualquiera desearía pasar toda la vida a su lado.

Pero aunque fuera homosexual, cosa de la que se había percatado a conocer al castaño, Haru todavía seguía creyendo en la castidad de la que le había hablado su abuela, y estaba decidido a que nadie le tocaría hasta que estuviera casado.

Era frustrante para su pareja, pero así eran las cosas. Pero Tachibana no se daría por vencido.

Al segundo año de la relación, le Makoto le convenció de hacer un viaje a California, Estados Unidos. Haru no entendía el porque de ese viaje, pero en cuanto menciono que el hotel donde se quedarían tenía una piscina enorme, no dudo un segundo.

Ya en California, Tachibana revelo sus verdaderas intenciones, un día en el que el sol se ocultaba, y estaban a un lado del Golden Gate Bridge. Allí fue que le propuso matrimonio. Sin dudarlo 2 veces, Haruka acepto alegremente. Se sentía feliz, pero por alguna razón, Makoto no estaba tan euforico como él. Claro que no, esa fue solo una excusa para tenerlo en su cama,

Debían volver a Japon, pero Tachibana decidió quedarse allí. Era un chico con mucho dinero, y por eso no dudo en comprar una pequeña cabaña con más de 10 habitaciones, un gran salón, 2 pisos, y un lugar suficiente para 30 personas. Después confeso que era una cantina abandonada, después de remodelarla y perfeccionarla para que fuera un bar.

Pero había algo que Haru no podía entender, ¿Por qué había habitaciones en un bar? ¿Y por que Makoto le dio una a él?

Despues de que trajera a unas mujeres empezo a sospechar. Esas mujeres no parecían para nada trabajadoras, y mucho menos vestían como tales. Ya no podía quedarse con la duda mucho tiempo más, algo estaba planeando Makoto, y necesitaba saberlo.

-¿Quiénes son ellas?- Preguntó el día que vinieron unas 8 mujeres a esa cabaña.

-Ellas son inmigrantes ilegales de Japon, a partir de ahora trabajaran aquí. Por aquí señoritas.- Guió a las chicas al pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones.- Haru, tu trabajaras con ellas, vete amigando.

-Eh… hola, soy Haruka. Es un placer conocerlas.

-¿Y este mocoso? ¿No me digas que planeas prostituirlo?- Preguntó una de ellas, Mihu Amakata.

-Callate…- Susurró Makoto.

-Pros… ¿Prostituir? Pero… Makoto, ¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Es la única forma de sobrevivir en este país Haru. Los americanos son todos lujuriosos, pagaran bien por carne japonesa. Y te necesito para esto.

-Tu… tu lo tenías todo planeado… ¿Verdad?- Su voz sonaba quebrada.

-… Este es mi plan de vida. Lo siento, pero francamente soy un fracasado. Un fracasado codicioso… y tambien lujurioso, así que, puedes ayudarme, o si quieres, huye.

-Tal vez eso haga.

-¿Olvide mencionarte que estas viviendo es Estados Unidos ilegalmente?

-… ¿Disculpa?

-Y si vas a quejarte con la policia podrian arrestarte, no solo a ti, sino que a ellas tambien.

-Pero… ¡A ti tambien!

-Claro que no.- Sacó una tarjeta de su bolsillo.- Yo tengo VISA, soy ciudadano americano. Te gane Nanase, eres mio. Ahora, ve a tu habitación, ire a hacer los ultimos ajustes antes de la apertura, que sera dentro de una semana… ah, por cierto, necesito que vayas a buscar a un chico a la escuela.

-¿Un chico? ¿Quién?

-Este…- Sacó una foto de su billetera. Era un joven rubio, de ojos rosas, obviamente menor de edad.- Lo conocí el otro día, parecía muy interesado en mi, le dije que si quería venir algún día, pero no le dije cuando, y le dije que no le hablara a nadie sobre mi. Todo mi plan resulto perfecto.

-¿Tambien vas a aprovecharte de ese pobre niño? ¿Qué paso contigo?

-Desperte. Eso paso.

Era imposible que alguien tan amable fuera tan oscuro y sadico en el fondo. Pero así era. Las 8 mujeres, Haruka y el joven que se integró después, Nagisa, debían vivir un verdadero infierno por culpa del destino. Fue tonto creer que un principe tan perfecto podría existir, fue tonto pensar que de verdad alguien así podria llegar a amarlo, fue tonto de su parte creerle. Pero ahora ya no había nada que hacer.

-Ne ne, Haru-chan, ¿Tienes hambre?- Preguntó la infantil voz de Nagisa. Estaba comiendo algo de la comida basura que les daba su proxeneta, él junto a todas las mujeres, pero Haru tenia prohibido comer.

-No puedes darme de comer Nagisa, lo sabes bien. Makoto se enojo conmigo por mi idea estupida. Me lo merezco, ni siquiera se en que estaba pensando.

-¡No digas eso, Haruka-kun!- Gritó la castaña.- Eres una persona maldita sea, no tienes que rebajarte solo porque ese idiota te trata como si fueras un esclavo, o una escoria de la vida. Porque no lo eres.

-Ama-chan tiene razón Haru-chan, come un poco, solo un poquito.- Pidió con un puchero.

-… de acuerdo.- Aceptó finalmente.- Gracias Nagisa.

-No hay de que, Haru-chan.

-Haruka-kun no puedo creer que te rebajes tanto solamente porque Makoto-sensei lo dice. Esta vida ya te esta haciendo demasiado mal, ¿Sabes?

-¿A que te refieres Amakata?

-… Makoto-sensei me matara por esto, pero tienes que escapar. Tienes que ser libre. Ya no debes estar así. Eres tan joven, podrías ser mi hijo, y me mata la idea de que estés aquí encerrado.

-Yo tambien estoy aquí encerrado Ama-chan.- Acotó Nagisa.

-Pero tu lo disfrutas querido, para Haru es diferente. Haru-chan esta atrapado aquí por culpa de ese matrimonio maldito. Debes escapar Haruka, debes ser libre, debes estar con alguien que sepa apreciarte.

-Makoto me aprecia.

-¡Te aprecia como si fueras un juguete!... Hoy es la noche.

-¿Eh?

-Hoy te iras de aquí, no me importa si te atrapa la policia, ya no soporto verte aquí.

-Amakata…

-No digas nada, no hables con nadie, no le digas nada a Makoto. Yo lo distraere, ten tus cosas listas, y vete por la puerta. No dejes que nadie te vea, no hables con nadie, y no mires a nadie a los ojos. Cuando salgas, corre, corre lo más rapido que puedas. Hay una ruta a unos pocos metros de aquí, llamare un taxi para ti que te llevara al centro. Ahí arreglatelas como puedas, con el dinero que tengas. No te quedaras aquí ni un solo día más.

-Amakata…

-¿Entendido?

-¡Hai!- Dijo finalmente.

-Y ustedes, señoritas… y Nagisa, no le diran nada de esto a Makoto-sensei.- Las chicas parecian dudar entre si. Inclusive Nagisa.- ¡No se lo diran! Somos hermanas entre todas, y estamos aquí para sobrevivir a los abusos de Makoto Tachibana. Y si alguna de ustedes llega a decir algo, les juro que les va a ir mal… ¿Entendido?- Asintieron algo asustadas.- Mejor así… bueno, ¿De que hablabamos antes?

-¡De mi cliente!- Respondió Nagisa.- Era gracioso porque tenia miedo de lastimarme. Nunca había visto a alguien tan gracioso, estaba muy ruborizado cuando le hacía sexo oral, virgen hasta las venas…

Siguio hablando y riendo por un rato más, y las chicas le prestaban atención. Pero Haruka estaba pensando en el plan de Amakata… ¿Podría funcionar? Y si no era así, no volvería con vida. Solo había una oportunidad.

* * *

**Solo por si no lo saben, "Visa" y "VISA" no son lo mismo... ahora lo saben, pero Mako-chan no lo sabe uwu shh...**


	3. Alianzas rotas

**Aww, empezaron a seguirme, que leendas :corazon:**

**La verdad no odio a Makoto, lo odiaba al principio de Free! pero solo era porque las MakoHaru shippers odiaban a Rin D: eso no es justo! Rin es un tiburoncito manso con olor a fresas (?) pero despues de un tiempo aprendi a amarlo :3 ahora solo odio a Seijuurou por hacer sentir mal a Rin en el cap 12 y a Nitori porque... bueno, por nada realmente, no lo odio, simplemente es pesado.**

**Disfruten del cap! ^^**

* * *

Era casi medianoche, aunque así fuera, la noche seguía encendida, cada noche era así en esa ciudad californiana. Un par de solteros de poco más de 20 años se encontraban en aquel bar a las afueras de la ciudad, frente al edificio que le pertenecía a Makoto Tachibana. Aunque visitaran un prostibulo, uno de ellos estaba en contra de eso, no importaba que fuera su "despedida de soltero", no le interesaba ninguna de las mujeres que se exponian y vendian sus cuerpos en aquel lugar. Pero fue arrastrado por su amigo hacia dentro. Era tentador, pero era una tortura.

-Mikoshiba, en serio, creo que deberíamos irnos.- Aconsejo el pelirrojo.- No me gustan estas mujeres, estan bailando sobre las mesas.

-No te preocupes Matsuoka, ese es su trabajo.- Respondió con una sonrisa.- Y no es todo lo que hacen.- Le guiño un ojo.

-Mikoshiba, tengo a alguien esperandome en casa, si eso es todo lo que tienes por argumentar…

-¡No! ¡Espera! Piensalo, es tu última noche de libertad.

-Me le propuse ayer, no voy a casarme mañana.

-Pues entonces te follas una prostituta hoy, y el día antes de casarte, que sería…

-Dentro de 3 meses.

-Wow, que rapido.

-Es la velocidad del amor.

-Si, si, lo que sea. Pero hoy, estas libre y dispuesto a una de estas señoritas.- Rin soltó un suspiro de frustración.- Vamos, sera divertido. Y no cuenta como infidelidad porque no hay amor de por medio, todo el mundo sale ganando.

-¿Puedo ayudarles?- Una de las empleadas se acercó a ellos. Se notaba que trabajaba allí, era hermosa y carecía de ropas decentes.

-Si señorita, es un placer, mi amigo y yo quisieramos a sus más lindas doncellas.

-… Supongo que con "amigo" se refiere a su miembro, porque no veo a nadie con usted.

-¿Ah?- Se dio la vuelta confundido. El pelirrojo se habia ido.- ¡Matsuoka!

En ese minimo descuido que había hecho Seijurou Mikoshiba, Matsuoka aprovecho para escaparse. Puede que Mikoshiba no le entendiera porque era soltero, y aunque era guapo no era capaz de mantener una relación con una chica, o en su defecto, un chico. Pero Matsuoka lo había logrado y no iba a tirar todo por la borda simplemente por una noche de lujuria. Amaba a esa persona con la que se había comprometido. Miro su anillo en su mano izquierda, y se retiró del lugar.

Mihu Amakata acababa de terminar su servicio. Había obtenido una gran recompensa, de la cual iba a parar el 80% a su proxeneta, pero aún así se las arreglaba para poder comprar algo para comer al final del día. Esa era otra cosa que no podían soportar, el tener que renunciar a la mayor parte de su dinero, y tener que comprar la comida por sus propios medios, mientras que, él que les obligaba a quedarse ahí y se llevaba sus ganancias se daba la gran vida.  
Pero sus ganancias de esa noche no irían destinadas a ella. Lo primero que hizo al salir de su habitación fue dirigirse a un teléfono y llamar a un taxi para su joven amigo que se fugaria aquella noche. La ciudad quedaba a más de 5 ilometros de distancia, por eso ella misma pagaría el dinero del taxi. Aún por la distancia, un auto podia llegar fácilmente en 20 minutos.  
Era difícil vivir allí, era una tortura tener que soportar a Tachibana, las quejas de sus compañeras, y lo peor de todo era el silencio de Nanase, cuando podía notarse claramente que por dentro estaba llorando. Ella tenía su propia familia en Japon. Bueno, "familia", después de que se divorcio no podía decir lo mismo. Ademas de que perdió su trabajo por eso, y por estar desempleada perdió la custodia de su hijo. Un niño rubio unos 10 años menor que Nanase, pero igual no podía dejar de pensar en el cuando veía al joven, y cuando veía su dolor no podía evitar que su corazón se rompiera.  
El plan estaba a punto de comenzar, tenía que seguirse a la perfección, o podría ser la última noche vivos para ambos. Amakata se acercó a la puerta del joven Nanase. Espió un poco, su joven amigo estaba ya vestido con ropas para soportar el frío californiano, una maleta a su lado, y todo su dinero guardado en su bolsillo.

-El taxi estará aquí pronto, del lado derecho de la ruta.- Susurró.- Espera a que distraiga a Tachibana y tu te iras, ¿Entendido?

-Tengo miedo, Ama-chan.

-Tranquilo…- Entró en su cuarto y lo abrazó reconfortandolo.- Todo estará bien, recuerda llamar de vez en cuando, yo atiendo el telefono, así que no habrá problema. ¿Si?

-Si… pero…

-Pero nada, escucha, no hay vuelta atrás. Ya llame el taxi, ya empacaste, ya está todo hecho y nadie lo sabe excepto nosotros 2. Te prometo que me quedare callada.- Le dio un suave beso en la frente.

-¡HARU!- Se escuchó la voz de Tachibana desde el pasillo. El joven pelinegro se contrajo de hombros del miedo.

-Quedate aquí.- Susurró Amakata y salió.

-Amakata, ¿Dónde esta Haruka?- Preguntó el proxeneta.- ¿Qué hacías en su habitación?

-El… está enfermo. Al parecer tiene fiebre, es muy contagioso, así que lo mejor es que te quedes aquí, para no enfermarte.

-Si Haru esta enfermo dejame verlo.- Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en su rostro.- Le hare sentir mejor.

-¡NO!... Quiero decir… ¿No me harías sentir mejor a mi?- Preguntó en un tono de voz seductor.- Me pagaron mucho hoy Makoto-sensei, pero eso no significa que haya disfrutado mucho.- Empezó a quitarse ese fino camisón que llevaba.- Necesito… más atención…

-Bueno… mañana sera Haru.- Aceptó con una sonrisa. Tomó a Amakata del brazo y la llevó a su habitación.

Luego de escuchar eso, Haru no temió salir de su habitación. Puede que Makoto hiciera eso tanto con él como con las chicas e inclusive con Nagisa, todas las veces que quería. Pero dolía. La infidelidad dolía, él siempre le había sido fiel a esa persona, mientras que Tachibana tenía aventuras de una noche, inclusive antes de mudarse a America. Fue un tonto en perdonarlo por esa cara bonita.

Caminó rapidamente con la cabeza gacha para que sus compañeros no le vieran. En su mano izquierda todavía conservaba aquella alianza, aquella prueba de que amaba a ese cruel proxeneta. Estaba seguro de que Makoto no la tenía. Decidió quitarsela, pero él arrepentimiento lo atacó enseguida.  
No podía seguir usando eso, pero tampoco podía quitarsela. Decidió dejarla en su dedo meñique, así¸ si la perdía no sería culpa suya.

Matsuoka Rin estaba fuera de ese bar, esperando a su amigo, apoyado sobre la fría pared del lado exterior del edificio. Recibió un mensaje en su celular, ya sabía que se trataría de Mikoshiba.

"Vuelve, si no vas a follarte a alguna al menos bebe algo."

-Que insoportable eres Seijuurou.- Suspiró. Aunque tenía razón, no iba a quedarse toda la noche en el frio.- De acuerdo, ire pero me niego a serle infiel a mi amor.- Caminó lentamente hacía la puerta.- Eso nunca pasa…- Sus palabras se cortaron cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente, casi golpeandolo. Alguien salio lo más rapido que pudo, como si estuviera huyendo.- ¡Oiga! ¡Mas cuidado!- Gritó.

Volteó a verlo un chico de cabello negro y ojos de un hermoso azul como el oceano. Se sorprendió al verlo, ¿Qué hacía un chico así en un lugar como ese?  
Parecía una eternidad en la que estuvieron mirandose a los ojos con sorpresa. No podía evitarlo, quería contemplar ese hermoso azul peculiar que no había visto en ningún otro lado, que por desgracia no tenía brillo. Alguien había arrebatado ese brillo hacía años, y era imposible que regresara.  
Quería hablar con esa persona, no solo admirarle, pero el pelinegro se dio la vuelta después de un rato y se fue corriendo. Había roto una de las reglas de Amakata.  
"No mires a nadie a los ojos", no rompería la regla de "No hables con nadie".  
El pelirrojo intentó detenerlo, pero cuando reacciono el otro ya se había ido. Decidió simplemente olvidarlo, no era nada más que una persona con bonitos ojos.  
Se dio vuelta y vio allí en el piso algo brillante. Se agachó a recogerlo, era una alianza. De seguro de aquel joven. Se la guardo en el bolsillo, aunque era improbable que volviera a verlo otra vez en su vida.

-Ese era el chico que me atendió ayer.- Susurró un peliazul desde un auto. El taxi acababa de arrancar, y su auto estaba estacionado a un lado.- Por todas las maletas que llevaba, deduzco que habrá escapado. De seguro estaba en la misma situación que Nagisa Hazuki.- Su celular comenzó a sonar.- ¿Quién sera a estas horas?... ¡¿KOU?!- No dudo en atender.- ¿Ho-hola?- Preguntó con miedo.- ¡Querida!

-Nada de querida, Rei Ryugazaki, ¿Sabes que hora es?

-Yo… las… ¿9?

-¡Las 12! ¡Son las 12!

-Lo se, lo siento, pero sabes que estoy ocupado.

-Escucha Ryugazaki, no me importa tu trabajo, me importa que si no vuelves hoy con el anillo dorado en tu mano derecha puedes irte despidiendo de los niños.

-… ¿Los niños?... Ah, los perros.

-Son mis bebés, ¡No los llames así! Ya sabes, o traes la alianza, o te ira mal, muy mal, mal, mal, mal, mal, mal, mal…- Ryugazaki cortó el telefono y soltó un suspiro.

-Debo recuperar esa alianza.

Sintió unos golpes en la ventana, y se volteó a ver.

-¡Rei-chan!- Saludó.

-¿Nagisa-kun?- Preguntó sorprendido.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Viniste para más accion?

-Eh… No realmente.- Se atrevió a salir de su auto. En cuanto estuvo afuera, el menor lo abrazó.- ¡Nagisa-kun!

-Hehe, lo siento. Es que te extrañe.

-¿Tu me…? Escucha, lo de ayer fue divertido, no voy a negarlo, pero mi esposa quiere que traiga mi anillo de matrimonio, o me matara, quemara mi cadáver, se subira al Golden Gate, y esparcira las cenizas mientras hace una danza malevola. ¡No estoy exagerando!... Bueno, de hecho si, pero es un tema muy serio.

-De acuerdo, te la dare…- Le mostró su mano izquierda. El tenía puesto el anillo.- A menos que quieras casarte conmigo.

-¡¿Ah?!- Un rubor se hizó presente en su cara.- ¡Claro que no! ¿Cuánto me cobraras por ella?

-Bueno…- Acercó su mano izquierda a la cintura de Ryugazaki, y la acarició un poco.- 5000….

-¡¿5000?!- Preguntó sorprendido mientras Hazuki se aprovechaba, y metia esa mano dentro de su pantalón y ropa interior.- Nagisa-kun…

-Eso cobro por noche. Si estamos juntos otra noche, te dare tu anillo.

-… ¿Y por qué quieres otra noche conmigo?

-Porque…- Pasaba sus dedos apenas rozando su miembro.- … Me gusto mucho estar contigo Rei-chan. Se sintió muy bien.

-Nagisa… yo estoy casado, y tu te prostituyes para vivir. Nunca podriamos estar juntos.

-No quiero que estemos juntos, solo quiero que me des otra noche más… y otra… y otra… y otra… Yo se que eres periodista, pero no lo dire, porque quiero que vuelvas.

-Nagisa-kun…- Soltó un suspiro.- De acuerdo.

-¡Si! ¡Gracias!- Se alejó de su entrepierna, y saltó para abrazarlo. Parecía muy alegre por su respuesta.- ¿Tienes 5000 verdad? Porque Makoto-sensei no te dejara tener relaciones conmigo gratis.

-Si, claro, tengo 5000 y mucho más dinero.

-¿Todo para mi Rei-chan?

-… Si, claro.

Esos ojos rosas llenos de pasion podian embriagar de amor a cualquiera. Pero Ryugazaki tenía que recordar que su trabajo era liberarlo. Pero además de eso, Hazuki era menor de edad, y si lo liberaba no podrían tener noches como la anterior, nunca más. Salvarlo y perderlo, o tenerlo solo para él. Ese era el dilema.

* * *

**Oh, Rin esta comprometido :O**

**... ¿Por que todo el mundo esta casado, joder, por que?, ah claro, yo escribi esto, jeje ^^ **

**Bueno, nos vemos el proximo lunes ._./ deseenle suerte a Nanase para no morirse en la gran ciudad de San Francisco**


	4. Camarero!

**Holaa de nuevo! :3 Me hago tiempo entre el estudio para traerles el capitulo de hoy. Disfrutenlo :3 **

* * *

El taxi había llegado a la ciudad a eso de la una de la mañana. En cuanto se detuvo, Haru se sintió obligado a bajar. El conductor le detuvo, tenía que pagar por el servicio dado. Y lo más estupido que pudo haber dicho, aunque después se daría cuenta, fue que le enviaran a la mujer que había llamado, Mihu Amakata.

Con esa orden, el taxi se fue, dejandolo solo en esa ciudad, sin un lugar a donde ir. Por suerte ya no contaba con ese molesto peso en su dedo anular, que lo había atado a la peor vida de todas durante 2 largos años. Ahora era libre.

Empezó a vagar por las calles, no tenía un lugar a donde ir. Estaba cansado y tenía frio, le convenía encontrar un lugar dentro de poco.

Pudo divisar luz a lo lejos. Al acercarse notó que era fuego. _"El fuego es calido, y hace bien_", pensó, "_tal vez alguien amable me permitiría pasar la noche consigo"_.

Se acercó a donde estaba esa llama notable, era dentro de un callejón.

Allí estaba el fuego, en un barril industrial vacio. Había gente rodeandolo, despeinadas, ropas demacradas, delgados, viejos, obviamente, vagabundos. Haru se acercó timidamente sosteniendo su bolso con fuerza.

-Ho-hola…- Saludó con miedo. Los vagabundos lo observaron sorprendido.- ¿Puedo quedarme aquí?

-¿Quién eres? ¿Un espía del gobierno?- Preguntó uno de ellos.

-No, yo… no tengo donde quedarme.

-¿No tienes donde quedarte y tienes toda esa ropa lujosa?

-Estoy huyendo.

-¿Huyes de una casa que te da calor y ropa?

-Vete de aquí niño.

Los vagabundos empezarón a reirse entre si. ¿Calor y ropa? Pero si lo único que hacían allí era quitarle la ropa un montón de personas de frío corazón.

-¿Ustedes saben que es la trata de personas?- Preguntó con la cabeza gacha. Los vagabundos se silenciaron.- De eso estoy huyendo. No volveré, no quiero seguir acostandome con cualquiera, y que mi esposo me maltrate. No voy a regresar a eso. Volvere a preguntar, ¿Puedo quedarme aquí?

…

-Dejen que se quede. Yo me haré cargo de él.- Respondió uno de los vagabundos. Se veía más decente que el resto. Se acercó hacia Nanase y le estrecho la mano.- Goro Sasabe, un placer.

-Haruka Nanase.- Se presentó.- ¿En serio puedo quedarme? Muchas gra…

-Espera niño. Este lugar no es gratis. Somos vagabundos, necesitamos alimento, ropa, y agua. ¿Qué tienes para ofrecer?

-Eh… bueno… tengo un poco de dinero…

-Mhh, ¿Dinero?- Se dio la vuelta para hablar con sus compañeros vagabundos.- ¿Cuánto costara la cena de una semana?

-Podriamos comprar de esas hamburguesas baratas, y gastariamos entre los 4, solamente 200$, pero claro, eso sería la semana.

-Entonces seran dos grandes.- Volvió con Haru.- Eh… nada grave, solamente 2 grandes.

-¿2000?- Preguntó sorprendido.- Todo lo que puedo darles es 800$, lo siento.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿800?... Bueno, supongo que lo aceptare. Aunque es un numero demasiado mediocre.- Extendió su mano para recibir el dinero.- ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedar aquí muchacho?

-Eh… creo que… el tiempo que pueda. No tengo tiempo aproximado, hasta que consiga un trabajo estable, y un hogar.

-Y si no lo logras, tus amigos los vagabundos estaran siempre aquí.

-Son muy amables, de verdad. Pero… creo que solo necesitare está noche aquí.- Dejó su bolso en el piso, y sacó de allí una chaqueta. La uso como sabana.- Buenas noches.- Suspiró antes de caer dormido.

Había empezado a sobrevivir la primer noche fuera del calvario. Ahora tenía más confianza para sobrevivir el resto.

A la mañana siguiente, para su sorpresa, los vagabundos se habían ido. Tal vez volverían en la noche, pero eso era algo que no le importaba saber, por el momento, solo le importaba poder conseguir un trabajo estable. Aunque confiaba en esos vagabundos, no pudo evitar verificar si tenía consigo todo su dinero y pertenencias. Su dinero estaba, pero al parecer, algunas de sus ropas se habían ido.

"_Makoto me matara por esto… ¡NO! ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Mejor que se las hallan llevado, así podré empezar desde cero_."

Tomó su bolso, salió de ese callejón y simplemente se dirigió hacía donde iban todos los autos y vehiculos. De seguro eran personas que iban a trabajar

Llevaba más de una hora caminando, hasta que por fin llegó al centro de la ciudad. Estaba lleno de tiendas, y restaurantes, podría trabajar en alguno de ellos. Pero de tanto ver restaurantes y promociones de comida, le atacó el hambre rapidamente.

¿Dónde habría un restaurante que comprendiera sus complicados gustos? De seguro alguna pescadería, o un restaurante de comida japonesa. Encontró la respuesta en un restaurante exclusivo de comida extranjera, de comida de su país. Podía sentir el aroma de la caballa desde lejos. Decidió entrar allí.

* * *

-Oye, ¿Qué te pasa? Pareces cansado.- Preguntó Mikoshiba desde la puerta de la cocina.

-Estoy bien, solo que algún idiota me arrastro a un prostibulo y no pude dormir hasta las 2 de la mañana.- Respondió Matsuoka. Estaba detrás de una barra, junto a una caja registradora. Vestía su uniforme laboral, una camisa blanca, con un pantalón y chaleco negros, y su cabello atado.

-Que sabía yo que tenias que trabajar hoy.

-¡TRABAJAMOS LOS 2 JUNTOS!

-¿Y entonces como es que pude despertarme sin problemas?

-De seguro tu ya estas acostumbrado. Yo tengo mi propia vida, mi propia persona, no tengo porque comprar una.- Bostezó.- Como me gustaría que no viniera ningún cliente para poder descansar todo el día.

Se escuchó la campana de la puerta, que indicaba la llegada de un cliente.

-No tienes suerte.- Le palmó el hombro Mikoshiba, y se retiro a su respectivo puesto en la cocina.

-Bueno…- Suspiró con pesar.- Me ire temprano, y podre dormir en casa.- Se acercó hacía la mesa donde había divisado al cliente.- Bienvenido a Classic 50', ¿Qué desea ordenar señor?- El cliente levantó la vista al escucharlo, se sorprendió al verlo.- ¡¿AH?!... ¿Tu eres…?

-Me gustaría comer un plato de caballa frita, si es posible.- Respondió.

Era aquel chico con quien se había cruzado en ese club de mala fama. Podía reconocer esos hermosos ojos azules sin brillo, podía darse cuenta de quien se trataba, podía notar ese cabello sedoso de color oscuro. Obviamente era el chico de aquel club.

-Tu… en seguida señor.- Cuando tenía puesto el uniforme debía actuar profesionalmente.

Fue a la cocina, donde trabajaba su compañero Seijuurou. Le sorprendió que un cliente quisiera ese plato tan simple, sin agregarle nada. Pero bueno, el cliente siempre tiene la razón, además de que así seria más facil para ambos. Estaban acostumbrados a esos platillos, no a platillos exoticos que se preparaban desde que habían cambiado de administración.

En cuanto su plato de caballa estuvo listo, el camarero lo llevó hasta la mesa. Allí estaba esperando el joven, tenía miedo de acercarse, pero debía hacerlo, después de todo, era su trabajo. No debía ser timido.

-Aquí tiene señor.- Sirvió el plato sobre la mesa. Abrió una botella de agua y se la sirvió en un vaso.- ¿Algo más que necesite?

-Quedese aquí.

-¿Eh?... No puedo, tengo clientes que atender.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó en un tono ironico. No había nadie más que el en el lugar.- Por favor.

-¿Por qué?

-Te recuerdo.- Respondió finalmente.- Quise hablar contigo pero una de mis compañeras me dijo que no debía hablar con nadie mientras escapara… ¿Tu sabes quien soy verdad?

-Claro, eres él chico de ayer…

-"El chico de ayer", mi nombre es Haruka Nanase.

-Rin, Rin Matsuoka… disculpa, pero realmente tengo que ir a trabajar, tu de seguro tambien tienes un trabajo y entenderas.

-Tenía… renuncie ayer. Cuando me viste, ayer renuncie.

-En… ¿En serio?- Preguntó curioso.- Eh…- Se sentó a su lado en una silla.- ¿Trabajabas allí? ¿De mesero o algo?

-Algo… algo así.- Su voz se quebro.- Fue… diablos, fue lo más horrible por lo que nunca haya pasado.- Las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.- Pero ahora soy libre… ¿Soy libre cierto?

-¿Ah? Eh, ah, no lo se… Supongo que si.

-Mhh, claro, tu no podrías entender esto… solo te dire, que escape del infierno… y creo que podría morir… pero es mejor morir fuera que morir dentro del infierno.

-¡No digas eso!- Tomó sus manos sorpresivamente.- Eres joven, no morirás, no te dejare morir.- Esas palabras eran demasiado esperanzadoras para Nanase. Quería quedarse allí tomando las manos de aquel chico para siempre, pero notó algo.

-¿Ah?- Se separó para verificar. Había sentido algo en su mano izquierda.- ¿Un anillo?... Tu… ¿Estas…?

-Comprometido. Todavía no casado, pero dentro de poco.- Respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Ya veo… bueno… creo que debería empezar a comer.- Se escuchaba un tono de decepción en su voz. El camarero ignoro eso, y simplemente se retiró de nuevo a su puesto de trabajo.

Habían pasado unas 2 horas más o menos, al parecer nadie llegaría. Estaba a punto de llegar el otro camarero de turno, por lo que Matsuoka se dedicó a limpiar las mesas mientras esperaba. Seguía allí sentado el chico que tanto agradaba a la vista, Haruka Nanase.

-Oye, estoy por irme, ¿No quieres pagar e irte tambien?

-No tengo a donde ir, mis amigos vagabundos me abandonaron.- Buscó en su bolsillo algo de dinero.- ¿Cuánto va a ser?

-Eh… nada.- Respondió, sorprendiendo al otro.- Pagare esta. Ven conmigo, te dejare quedarte al menos una noche, ¿De acuerdo? Pero tienes que prometerme algo, conseguiras trabajo aquí.

-¿Por qué eres así?

-Es que… no puedo soportar dejarte así. Vamos, si es que quieres caridad.

-Creo que es lo que mejor me vendría en este momento.

Matsuoka dejo el trapo sobre una mesa, y acompañó a Nanase hasta afuera. Le indicó que le siguiera durante todo el trayecto que debían hacer, no era muy lejos, su apartamento compartido quedaba a tres cuadras del restaurante de su madre.

-Bueno, esta es mi casa… puedes quedarte en el sillón, se hace cama.

-Eres muy amable, de verdad. Gracias.

-No hay de que, me inspiras confianza… Oh, pero, creo que deberías esconderte de…

-¿Siempre usas tu uniforme?

-¿Mi que?... ¡Oh no! ¡Debía dejarlo en el restaurante! ¡Vendre en seguida! ¿Puedes quedarte aquí solo?

-Puedes confiar en mi, no te preocupes.

-… Esos tiernos ojos azules no pueden mentir.- Suspiró con ternura.- Eh… de acuerdo, no tardo nada, por favor, trata de que no te vea.- Se fue corriendo hacia la puerta, antes de siquiera explicar nada.

-¿Qué no me vea quien?... Bueno, supongo que alguien sera…- Dejó su bolso en ese sillon.- ¿Cuánto tardara en llegar?- Se preguntó mientras se recostaba en el sofa.

5 minutos apenas habían pasado, y Haruka ya empezaba a aburrirse. Se paró de aquel sillon y empezó a buscar algo para entretenerse. Había una televisión sobre un mueble, se dedicó a buscar su control remoto, pero no podía encontrarlo. Se fijó sobre un estante, allí habia de todo, pero ningun control remoto. Había fotos, adorables fotos, parecía ser ese chico pelirrojo. ¡Claro que era él! Podía verlo desde bebé, con una chica que parecía ser su hermana, con sus padres, con un chico de cabello naranja que parecía ser su amigo, y con un chico de cabello gris con el que parecía llevarse muy bien.

La puerta se abrió de repente, pero no era Matsuoka el que había llegado.

-¡Rin! ¡Ya llegue!- Saludó alegre. Era el mismo chico de cabello gris que estaba en la foto. Se asustó al ver a Haruka.- ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Quién eres tu?!

-¿Quién eres tu?- Preguntó.

-Llamare a la policia…- Intentó acercarse al telefono, pero Rin llegó en ese momento.- ¡Oh, Rin! ¡Ayudame, se metió un vagabundo!

-Callate Ai, es un amigo mio.

-Oh… lo siento.- Se disculpó con Haruka.

-Entonces ya se conocen.

-No, ¿Quién es el?- Preguntarón al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno… Ai, el es Haruka, no tiene donde quedarse, empezara a trabajar en el restaurante de mamá dentro de poco.- El peligris le saludó con una sonrisa.- Y Haru… él es… bueno…- Suspiró con pesar.- Aiichirou Nitori… mi prometido.

* * *

**Pinshi Nitori ._.**


	5. Pesadilla

**Capitulo para alegrarnos por la muerte de Brian Griffin! (ay Brian :cccc)**

* * *

Sostuvo las caderas de ese niño lo más fuerte que pudo. Quería tenerlo cerca suyo, lo más que pudiera, sabía que a la mañana siguiente todo acabaría, inclusive antes. Aquella dócil persona rubia estaba gimiendo y retorciendose bajo él, gimiendo su nombre a todo pulmón, aferrandose a su espalda. Le encantaba hacerlo gemir, le encantaba ver como mordía la almohada y las sabanas, le encantaba poder dominar a alguien tan adorable. Y es que Nagisa era adorable cuando se excitaba, y más aún cuando llegaba al climax.  
Era tan divertido, infantil, parecía inocente, pero era totalmente pervertido, no importaba como se lo mirase. Y cuando acababa, su rostro lleno de gloria era simplemente hermoso. No existía persona más perfecta que aquel joven de tan solo 16 años.  
Eran las 5 de la mañana, después de una pequeña siesta, Nagisa debía despertar a Rei, así lo habían acordado. Rei tenía una demandante esposa que le ordenaba todo el tiempo. Y por eso debía estar en casa temprano… Y ella creía que lo estaba, se dormía antes de que él llegara. Si pudiera quedarse toda la noche con aquel rubio lo haría, lo amaba, y se había dado cuenta de eso.

-Rei-chan…- Suspiró el rubio.- Rei-chan ya son la 5.- Intentó despertarlo, pero el mayor seguía dormido.

-Nagisa-kun…- Lo acercó hasta él y, como si se tratara de un peluche, lo abrazo para volver a dormirse.

-Rei-chan… tu esposa te regañara…

-No me importa, quiero quedarme aquí.

-Rei-chan, Makoto-sensei me regañara a mi. Y si me regaña puede que no nos veamos en mucho tiempo.

-Nagisa-kun…- Suspiró y se despertó con pesar.- No quiero irme… de verdad…- Empezó a tomar su ropa, que estaba tirada por el piso.

-Yo se, yo se, soy irresistible.- Bromeó con una sonrisa. No se espero lo siguiente, un beso en los labios proveniente del mayor.

-Exacto. Y por eso no puedo alejarme de ti.

-Rei-chan…- Suspiró. Sus mejillas estaban un poco rojas.- Baka…- Tambien le dio un timido beso.- Vete antes de que Makoto-sensei te saque de aquí.

-Ah… hablando de sacar… Nagisa-kun, estaba pensando… ¿De verdad te gusta estar aquí?

-Rei-chan ya discutimos esto. No me ire de aquí. Mi familia esta mejor sin mi, además Makoto-sensei me dijo que cuando tuviera 18, me dejaría irme por un tiempo a ver a mis padres, durante la tarde. Simplemente para que ya no investiguen mi paradero. Me gusta estar aquí, ¿No puedes entenderlo?

-Pero… ¿Por qué?

-Principalmente porque puedo estar contigo, ¿De acuerdo?

-… Eso no es cierto. La primer noche en la que me descubrieron te pregunte si querías libertad, y dijiste que te gustaba este lugar, ¿Por qué es eso?

-Mis padres eran muy religiosos, por ellos sería virgen hasta los 25, y además tendría que ser hetero… prefiero estar aquí donde siempre habrá algún sujeto que quiera tener sexo conmigo.- Respondió con una sonrisa.

-… Claro, es cierto que te comparto… pero… ¿Tu no sientes nada cuando estás conmigo?

-… Rei-chan… tengo muchos clientes constantes, ¿Sabes?... No está bien enamorarse de una prostituta. Confundimos el amor con el sexo, creeme, me ha pasado… así que lo que siento por ti, no lo tengo muy claro. Así que no quiero complicarte… será mejor que simplemente tengamos una relacion sexual activa, ese es mi trabajo.

-Entiendo…- Suspiró frustrado. Ya con la ropa puesta, se dirigió hacia la puerta.- Nagisa-kun, el dinero no es eterno…- Con esas últimas palabras se retiro.

-Ahh, Rei-chan.- Abrazó su almohada y se tiró hacia atrás.- Ay Rei-chan amo ver tu cara cuando te hago una felación, Rei-chan me gusta que tomes el control, Rei-chan me gusta verte dormir, Rei-chan eres tan perfecto.

-Rei-chan, Rei-chan, Rei-chan.- Escuchó en la puerta una voz conocida, la de su proxeneta.- ¿Estás enamorado verdad?

-¿Eh? Makoto-sensei, no diga esas cosas. El esta enamorado de mi, pero yo no de él.

-Yo se lo que es un chico enamorado, he lidiado con uno por dos años. Y ahora mismo esta desaparecido, ¿No lo has visto verdad?

-¿Haru-chan ya escapó?

-¡¿ESCAPÓ?!

-Eh… quiero decir…

-¡AMAKATA!- Se alejó del marco de la puerta.

-Creo que se me salió…- Susurró Nagisa.

-¡AMAKATA! ¡VEN AQUÍ!

-Estoy ocupada Makoto-sensei…- Respondió desde adentro de su habitación.

-Hoy es tu día libre, no puedes estar ocupada.- Empezó a golpear su puerta.- ¡Abre! ¡Tu sabes algo de Haruka! ¡Tu me dijiste que estaba enfermo!

-¿Qué no lo esta?

-¡Nagisa dice que escapó y yo no lo encuentro por ningún lado!

-Eh… no se donde puede estar…

-¡ABRE LA PUERTA AHORA MISMO!- Golpeó la puerta con tanta fuerza, que él seguro termino cayendose.- ¿Dónde está? ¿Le gusta jugar a las escondidas, verdad?

-Makoto-sensei…- Suspiró asustada. Tenía un telefono en su mano, y estaba tapandolo para que no se escucharan los gritos del joven.- No se nada, lo juro…

-¿Ah no?- Tomó aquel telefono.- Disculpe, mi empleada atendió, ¿Quién está al habla?

-Buenas noches señor, lamentamos molestarlo a estas horas, pero su empleada nos especifico que lo hicieramos.- Makoto le dio una mirada de enojo a Amakata.- Una cuenta de un taxi, que un chico pidió que se pagara a quien había pedido el taxi. El total es de 30 dolares, ¿Cuándo seria capaz de pagarlo?

-¿30 dolares?... Espera… ¿A dónde dices que se fue?

-Al centro de San Francisco. El taxi lo dejo allí, a tres cuadras de la terminal.

-Ya veo… pues… ire personalmente a pagarle, tan solo deme su dirección…- Anotó en un papel, mientras la persona al otro lado del telefono le daba los datos.- Gracias, ire mañana por la mañana.- Cortó el telefono.- Así que se fue a "cisco", no le durará tanto la libertad.

-¿Qué haras con él?- Preguntó asustada.

-Deberías temer por que hare contigo.- Dijo antes de retirarse.

En otro lado, a esas altas horas de la mañana, Rin Matsuoka fue a la cocina de su apartamento compartido, por un vaso de agua. En el camino a su cuarto, tenía que pasar por la sala, y no pudo evitar ver a Haruka durmiendo. Se veía como un angel, un angel que había sufrido mucho, y que necesitaba de su ayuda.  
Se acercó lentamente hasta el sillon, y se agacho a su altura, quedando ambos frente con frente. Era realmente lindo, ¿Cómo alguien podría hacerlo sufrir?  
Sabía que tenía que volver a la cama con su prometido, pero simplemente no podía, Haruka Nanase lo había poseido con su ternura, y se quedo allí mirandolo, lo que parecían siglos. Hasta que los ojos de Nanase se abrieron bruscamente.

-¿Rin?- Preguntó. Se lo veía agitado, y asustado.- ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy?

-Calma Haru… ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

-Una horrible, horrible pesadilla.- Se cubrió el rostro con una almohada.- Makoto… Makoto vendrá… vendrá y me llevará con él… no quiero eso… no de nuevo…

-¿Haru?- Rin le obligó a verlo a los ojos, estaban humedos.- ¿Quién es Makoto?

-Makoto… es un…

-Es el dueño de ese restaurante, "Makoto's place".- Cierto, así se llamaba, tuvo que haberle contado su sueño sin mencionar ese nombre.- ¿El te ha hecho algo malo?

-Él… era mi esposo… es de hecho… y… tambien… es un proxeneta.

-Si, eso ya lo se.- Era mentira que lo sabía. Pensó que era un nombre al azar, no conocía al dueño de semejante bar.- ¿Y que con eso?

-Me obligaba a… para ganar dinero… y… es cruel… mucho…- Su voz se cortaba con sus propios sollozos.

-¿Te obligaba a prostituirte?- Preguntó sin rodeos. Haruka simplemente escondió su rostro en la almohada de nuevo, aunque se le podía escuchar llorar.- Era eso… por eso no quieres volver…

-Por favor no me obligues Rin, dejame quedarme aquí, no quiero volver, no quiero.

-No volveras. Nunca volveras… te lo prometo.- Solo pudo abrazarlo para reconfortarlo. Aunque quisiera besarlo en la frente, la mejilla, y hasta en los labios, y porque no, llegar a algo más lejos, estaba comprometido, y no sería infiel. Además de que no sabía como Haruka pudiese sentirse si de repente lo besaba.  
Ni se imaginaba que el pelinegro podría sentirlo como algo reconfortante. Ni se imaginaba que en ese momento lo deseaba.

* * *

**Tipico nombre de prostibulo "fulanito's place"**


	6. Confío en ti

**Ya se que tenia que subir un capitulo ayer, pero estaba mal por la muerte de Frank Wolf T-T... y al final no se murio ._. .. o si, no me quedo claro**

* * *

Para evitar que tuviera pesadillas, Matsuoka decidió quedarse un rato más con Haruka. Hizo un pequeño lugar en ese sillón, y se quedo allí lo que quedaba de la noche, protegiendo a Haruka de cualquier cosa a la que le tuviera miedo.  
Claro que era una excusa para estar cerca de ese chico de cabello negro. Ni siquiera penso que podría estar poniendolo nervioso, hasta asustandolo inclusive.  
¿Cómo no estar nervioso? Si un chico como Rin se acostaba en el mismo sillón en el que estaba durmiendo, y además semidesnudo, ¿Quién no estaría nervioso?  
Podía escuchar perfectamente los latidos de su corazón, estaba pegado a su pecho, otra cosa que no le permitiría dormir.

-Haru…- Susurró el pelirrojo en su sueño. El otro pudo sentir su rostro calentarse.- Haru… no te dejare…- Le abrazó más fuerte.

-R-rin… No puedo con esto…- Se paró del sillón y camino lentamente hacia el baño.- ¿No te das cuenta lo que causas en la gente?- Suspiró contra la puerta.- No es como si fuera importante para mi, claro que no… después de todo, estoy casado, y el tambien… estará…- Se apoyó contra la puerta, y se dejo caer hasta el piso.- ¿Cómo tomaría Makoto que lo engañará?... hey… no debe importarme… después de todo el me ha engañado con las chicas y con Nagisa mucho tiempo. No debería serle fiel… después de todo, es un matrimonio donde ninguno de los dos es feliz… no es como Rin y Ai...- Su voz se quebro con la última oración.- Ai es muy suertudo… Rin es un chico increible, dedicado, bueno, gentil… bueno, se muy bien que todo el mundo actua así la primera vez, solo para impresionar… aunque… él de verdad parece entenderme… es como si… no, no, no, no debo hacerme ideas equivocadas. El tiene a Ai, punto cerrado.- Tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, golpeandose con la puerta.- No es como si Rin estuviera enamorado de mi.

Aunque no tenía ni la más minima idea de que era el amor. ¿Cómo podría tenerla? Había perdido toda esperanza de poder volver a amar a alguien con todo su corazón, y de que esa persona fuera amable, delicado, respetuoso. Que fuera todo lo contrario a la persona que le había hecho sufrir tanto.

-Rin… es imposible que sienta algo por mi… es camarero, tiene que ser amable con un montón de desconocidos… Si Rin estuviera enamorado de mi… no abusaría tanto de mi… aunque eso… eso no estaría mal… no viniendo de alguien tan guapo como él.- Se sonrojo levemente.- Si Rin hiciera alguna de esas cosas que ma ha hecho Makoto-sensei en todos estos años… no me molestaría para nada…- Inconscientemente su mente se había llenado de pensamientos pervertidos. Pero Rin de seguro sería más gentil, Rin se preocuparía por no lastimarlo. Se dio un golpe mental, ¡No podía pensar eso! Puede que no estuviera casado, solo porque perdió su anillo, pero no significaba que tenía derecho de fantasear con el prometido de otra persona.- Basta… ¿Qué le haces a mi mente Rin Matsuoka?- Se preguntó frustrado.- … Eso no es lo que creo que es… ¿O si?...- Miró su entrepierna. Estaba excitado, y se le notaba, demasiado.- … No, no, no, Rin va a matarme, y Ai tambien… de seguro me echaran… ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer?... No voy a masturbarme en un baño ajeno, si me descubren sería peor. Puedo mentir sobre que me desperte así, pero de eso a tocarme… ya no hay excusa… Pero…- Suspiró pesadamente.- Tengo que volver o Rin se dará de que me fui…- Bajó su mano lentamente hasta su entrepierna. Estaba casi erecto. Los pensamientos pervertidos volvieron a su mente, y empezo a jugar con su miembro. Imaginaba a Rin, a ese Rin que estaba durmiendo en el sillón en ropa interior, ese cuyo cuerpo era perfecto, ese que lo había sacado de las calles, ese que le prometio protegerlo, ese que estaba comprometido, y que de seguro su novio sabia como era en la cama, y por eso le envidiaba. Era la primera vez que lo hacía, toda su vida sexual activa ocurrió mientras tenía novio, así que nunca había experimentado "autoplacer". Comenzó simplemente frotandolo suavemente, le gustó esa sensación. Cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por su imaginación, sus pensamientos eran todos sobre ese chico pelirrojo.  
Cuando su miembro estuvo erecto finalmente, se dejo perder en una completa fantasía. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Pasaba su mano de arriba abajo, con rapidez y fuerza, acariciando la punta, y volviendo hasta la base.

-R-rin…- Gimió. Aumento el ritmo de sus sacudidas, estaba por llegar al climax y podía sentirlo. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo en la que de verdad sentía placer.- Rin…- Con un ultimó gemido, se corrio en su mano.- Wow… se sintió… bien…- Estaba agitado. Lo primero que hizo fue tomar papel higienico, para limpiarse las manos, y el piso, que había manchado un poco.- Bueno… aquí no paso nada…- Se paró con esfuerzo y arrojo el papel a un cesto de basura que había allí.

Abrió la puerta tranquilo, ya no tenía nada que esconder, pero se sorprendió de que Matsuoka estuviera esperandolo al otro lado.

-¿Te estabas masturbando en mi baño?- No podía ser más directo.

-¿Q-que? No, yo…- Su cara se tiño de rojo.

-Corrijo la pregunta, ¿Te estabas masturbando en mi baño, pensando en mi?

-¡¿Qué?!

-No grites, despertaras a Ai.- Se acercó un poco más a él, la distacia de sus rostros era minima.- ¿Y bien?

-Yo…- Bajo la mirada.- No… no realmente…

-No sabes mentir.

-¿Podriamos olvidar que esto paso?

-No, no podemos.- Tomó su mano.- Ven conmigo.

-Que… ¿Qué va a hacerme?

-¿No crees que ya soy muy cercano para ti como para que me hables formalmente?- Lo arrastró con fuerza.- Camina…- Fueron hasta el sillón.

-¿Qué vas a hacerme?- Lo dejo sentarse a él primero, y luego se sentó a su lado.

-No voy a hacer nada contra tu voluntad.

-… ¿Ah no?

-No, solo creí que… si me aprecias tanto como para masturbarte pensando en mi…

-Yo no hice tal cosa.

-No mientas.- Le dio un pequeño toque en la nariz.- Te escuche.

-… Lo siento.- Fue lo único que pudo decir.- No pude evitarlo…

-Se que soy muy sexy Haruka, pero no es para tanto…

-Yo se, pero…

-Espera, espera, ¿Qué?

-Que si eres muy sexy.- Desvió la mirada.- Pero me pase… lo siento, no debí imaginar esas cosas contigo. Entiendo que estas comprometido, y amas a Ai, así que yo…

-Shh, shh.- Lo silenció tapandole la boca. Lo obligo a verlo a los ojos, y tomó su mentón, acercando su boca cada vez más a la ajena.- No está mal imaginar…

-Para mi si, no quería hacer eso, creí por un momento que…-Fue silenciado por un beso del pelirrojo.

Un suave beso lleno de amor, tal vez había un poco de lujuria, pero no la sentía en ese momento. Solo podía sentir aquel sentimiento que había olvidado. Timidamente, tomó la mano libre de Rin con sus dos manos, sin intención de soltarlo, y se acercó más a él. Quería hacer durar ese momento, no quería separarse de él, pero claro, en algún momento tendría que respirar, y esa sensación desaparecio. Entonces si era cierto, le había pasado de nuevo, estaba enamorado.

-¿Me permitirías hacer tus fantasías realidad?- Preguntó Rin, algo agitado por semejante beso. También parecía algo timido.

-No se si estoy listo para eso todavía…

-¿Temes que te lastime?

-No, yo ya lo he hecho antes, solo que…

-Hablo de sentimentalmente.

-… Ah.- Era un hecho, ya se había vuelto un pervertido.- No, no es que… es que… puede que sea así… porque… una vez le jure amor eterno a alguien, y la primera noche abuso de mi, de la manera más dolorosa… y después dejo que otros tambien lo hicieran… y…

-Yo no soy así. Yo nunca te dañare. Yo te amare como se debe. Te lo prometo.

-… Confío en ti… definitivamente confío en ti…- La cara de Rin se ilumino ante esas palabras.- Pero… solo te pediré un favor…

-Lo que quieras.

-No me lastimes.- Dijo en un tono triste.- Te entregare mi corazón… así que por favor, no me lastimes…

-No lo hare.- Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le dio un suave beso en la frente.- Y tampoco lastimare tu cuerpo, así que no te preocupes, estas completamente a salvo conmigo.- Bajo hasta su boca, y volvió a darle un beso.

Este era otra clase de beso, lujurioso y apasionado. Su lengua parecía querer explorar toda la boca del pelinegro, y este solo se dejaba. Bajo sus labios hasta su cuello, y empezó a besar suavemente, su cuello era tan suave y tierno, su piel era tan clara y tersa. No pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido cuando Rin lo mordió, aunque era un mordiscon suave, los dientes de tiburón lo hacían fuerte. Rodeo el cuello del pelirrojo con ambos brazos, acercándolo más a él. Esos mordiscos le dejaban marcas, marcas notables, que además dolian, pero también se sentían bien, ¿Qué no es así el amor?  
Rin se alejó un poco, para ayudar a Haru a quitarse su camiseta. El pelinegro estaba temblando, por lo que dedujo que no podría hacerlo por su cuenta. Se la quitó despacio, disfrutando de poder ver el cuerpo de Haru lentamente. Cuando termino, la arrojó a un lado. Estaba en buena forma, tenía unos notables musculos, pero igual su cara ruborizada indicaba que era debil en el fondo.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó preocupado.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-No respondas mi pregunta con otra pregunta, solo los idiotas hacen eso… estás temblando, ¿Estás seguro de que quieres esto?

-Yo… confío en ti Rin…

-¿Sientes algo por mi?

-¿Qué?

-No respondas mi pregunta con otra pregunta, solo los idiotas hacen eso. ¿Sientes algo por mi?  
-Bueno… si… quiero decir… me salvaste la vida, prácticamente. ¿Cómo no poder sentir algo por ti? Además eres muy atento… y tambien guapo.

-¿Me amas?

-¿Ah?

-No respondas mis preguntas con…

-¡Ya entendí!... Escucha, hace casi nada que te conocí, no puedo amarte todavía… aunque… por alguna razón, en un día contigo, he sentido más de lo que pude haber sentido en los dos años de relación… si eso no es algo entonces, creo que deberiamos parar.

-… Entonces haré esto sin culpa.- Dijo con una sonrisa. Volvió a besar a Haruka, solo que ahora fue más abajo, empezando por su pecho. Parecía muy sensible a sus besos, cada uno le provocaba un pequeño gemido casi inaudible, pero que Rin podía escuchar perfectamente. Comenzó a mordisquear uno de sus pezones, y Haruka soltó un fuerte gemido.- Shh, shh…- Le calló de inmediato.- Controlate, Ai podría escucharte.

-¿Me estas diciendo que voy a tener sexo por placer por primera vez y no puedo expresar que tanto me gusta?

-Si puedes, pero en voz baja…- Volvió a besar su pecho. Era adictivo, de alguna forma. Llegó hasta su abdomen, y lentamente, bajo hasta su entrepierna.- ¿Crees que podrías excitarte una vez más? No sera difícil, solo piensa en mi de nuevo.- Bajó sus pantalones, junto con su ropa interior, otra vez estaba excitado, solo que no tanto como el pelirrojo quería.- Permiteme, te dare una mano...- Comenzó a acariciar su miembro, buscando que volviera a ponerse erecto. Y otra vez Haru estaba en medio de esa fantasía, solo que ahora era real, y no podía gritar que era la mejor sensación de su vida. Tomó una almohada que había allí en ese sillón, y se cubrio la cara, al menos podría silenciarse un poco.

-R-rin…- Suspiró.- Basta… ya está erecto…

-¿Ah? ¿Creías que eso era todo lo que quería? Pues te equivocas inocente promiscuo.- Se metió su miembro a la boca, comenzando a lamer desde la punta. Ahora si que Haru no podía resistirlo, se tapo la boca con sus propias manos, y sus gemidos ahogados solo lograban excitar más al pelirrojo. Se apartó antes de que Haru volviera a correrse.- Quiero verte…

-¿Ah?

-Quiero ver tu rostro…- Comenzó a masturbarlo rapidamente.-… cuando acabes… y ahora si te dejare gemir.

-Ah…- Gimió fuertemente. Era como liberar una gran carga.- Ah… Rin…- Volvió a gemir, y allí fue cuando se corrió, manchando un poco la mano y el torso de Matsuoka.- Lo siento…

-Tu rostro es glorioso, y además eres muy lindo.

-…Callate…- Susurró ruborizado.

-…¿Sabes que viene ahora, verdad?

-Si… hazlo sin miedo.- Tomó una gran bocanada de aire.- Estoy listo… estoy listo para ti, Rin.

-… Eres adorable.- Volvió a tomar su mentón, y lo acercó para otro suave beso, lleno de pasión. Lentamente bajo su mano de su entrepierna, hasta su trasero, sin dejar de besarlo, y metió uno de sus dedos en la entrada de Haru, que solo soltó un leve gemido de dolor.- ¿Te duele?- Preguntó preocupado.

-Solo un poco… pero es un reflejo, estoy acostumbrado a que duela… estoy seguro de que si eres gentil conmigo, no me pasara nada.

-Pues entonces nada te pasara.- Lo confortó con una sonrisa, y volvieron a unir sus labios. Confiado por las palabras que acababa de escuchar, metió sin miedo otro dedo dentro de Haru, ahora parecía no haberlo notado. Bueno, no era virgen, no podía esperar muchas reacciones de su parte. Empezó a moverlos en el interior, asegurandose de tener el espacio suficiente para no lastimar a Haruka.

-Ya… hazlo…- Susurró contra su boca. Pues si se ponía exigente, debía hacerle caso. Retiro ambos dedos de su interior, y se bajó la unica prenda de ropa que le quedaba, un boxer negro que resaltaba su ya erecto miembro. Colocó ambas piernas de Haru a los costados, y se acercó lo más que pudo a él. Su miembro palpitante rozaba la entrada del pelinegro.- Hazlo…- Repitió.

-… Eres lindo cuando eres exigente.- Se burló con una sonrisa. Y finalmente lo penetro, se sentia tan calido dentro, y eso era algo que nunca había experimentado.

Al principió le dolió un poco al pelinegro, estaba acostumbrado a ser tratado con tanta brusquedad que había olvidado lo que era hacer el amor de verdad. Pero Rin fue gentil, fue despacio, y ahora que eran solo uno no podía sentirse más feliz.

-Muevete…- Pidió.- Por favor…

-Lo hare, pero solo porque tu carita roja lo pide a gritos.- Rió. Lentamente salió de Haru, y volvió a entrar en él, eso tambien se sentía increible. Las primeras embestidas fueron timidas, pero cuando tomó confianza comenzó a penetrarlo cada vez más rapido. Y Haru se limitaba a gemir con la boca tapada, no podían despertar a Ai. Cuando Rin llegó a su punto, simplemente no aguanto gritarlo, era muy placentero, y quería hacerselo saber.

-¡Ah! Rin… ah…- Suspiró después de tal grito.

- Shh, despertaras a Ai.

-Al carajo Ai.- Fue lo único que dijo.

Volvió a tocar aquel punto dulce de su interior unas cuantas veces, y la reacción siempre era la misma, era un milagro que Aiichirou no haya despertado.

-Ah… Haru… creo que voy a…- Intentó retirarse de su interior, pero Haru lo detuvo con un abrazo.

-No… quiero que te corras dentro de mi…- Le susurró al oido. Pero antes de que Rin pudiera decir o hacer algo, acabó, echando su semilla dentro del pelinegro, que solo soltó otro gemido, uno mas suave. Se recostó en el sillón, y Rin a su lado, como estaban antes.- … Gracias…- Dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

-¿Por qué?

-Por darme confianza de nuevo…- Se acercó hasta su rostro, y le dio un corto beso.- Te quiero.- Se acomodó contra el pecho del pelirrojo, y quedo profundamente dormido.

-Ay Haru… gente como tu ya no existe…- Suspiró con una sonrisa, acariciando la cabeza del pelingro. Más tarde tendría que vestirse e irse a su cama, así que disfrutaría estar con el todo lo que pudiera. "_No voy a hacerlo… oh diablos creo que ya lo hice… ¿Lo hice verdad?... pero no es mi culpa, es su culpa… ¿Quién se resistiria a él?... Si, efectivamente lo hice de nuevo… Haru, creo que me enamore de_ _ti"_

* * *

**Ay Nitori, ni imaginas las cosas que pasan en tu casa...**

**Haru-chan no te preocupes, Rin-chan-san te protegera de ese cara bonita -3-**


	7. Se donde estás

**Grandes examenes en el horizonte ._. y yo aqui escribiendo...**

**Bueno, tambien estoy estudiando ^^; ... por eso escribo despues de medianoche uwu**

* * *

Una semana había pasado.  
Claro que Rin pudo volver a su propia cama a tiempo, aunque pasó la mayor parte del tiempo junto a Haru, verlo dormir era lo mejor del mundo. Pero cuando faltaba media hora para que fuera seguro que su prometido se despertaría, volvió a vestirse, y tambien vistió a su joven pelinegro, y se retiró a su cama, como si nada hubiera pasado.  
¿Era una infidelidad? Claro que lo era, pero Rin no lo veía así. Veía las cosas muy diferentes desde que sus ojos se cruzaron con ese par de gemas azules que carecían de brillo. Lo veía simplemente como una forma de amar a un desconocido que con tan solo mirarlo robó su corazón.  
Nitori era muy diferente a Haru. Se conocían desde la escuela secundaria, y él siempre buscó la atención de Matsuoka. Inscribiendose en el club de natación y en otras tantas actividades en las que Rin estaba. Inclusive terminada la escuela siguió fastidiandolo.  
Para el joven, fue bendito el día en que su sempai aceptó tener una cita con él. Les permitió conocerse mejor, inclusive para Rin no parecía tan molesto, quizas porque ahora no se empeñaba en estar pegado a él las 24 horas del día. Claro, en la secundaría solo podían estar juntos durante natación, y los recesos. Ya que no necesitaban supervisión de un adulto para hacer cualquier cosa, Aiichirou aparecía todo el tiempo, como si no tuviera otra cosa que hacer. Además de que se comportara más adultamente que antes, y el molesto "sempai" que decía a cada rato, y que le taladraba los oidos a Rin, había desaparecido, podía darse el lujo de llamarlo por su nombre.  
Del odio al amor hay un solo paso dicen, y Rin podía ver que eso era cierto.  
Sin embargo comenzó a cuestionar si esa relación era amor verdadero. Dicen que el amor es una sensación maravillosa, dicen que se sienten mariposas en el estomago, la temperatura se eleva, y uno esta nervioso. Nunca sintió eso con Aiichirou. Pensó que eran cosas de mujeres y que por eso Nitori sería el que haya sentido todo eso.  
Se sentía como una tonta chica enamorada ahora que tenía a Haru. Verlo le ponía nervioso, más aún si Nitori estaba en la misma habitación que ellos. Lo miraba nervioso, algo ruborizado, y con una sonrisa que no podía evitar expresar. Y Haru sonreía, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonreía.  
Una relación secreta siempre trae consigo problemas, más aún si uno de ellos estaba a 3 meses de casarse. Pero Haru tenía sus propios problemas como para preocuparse de algo que consideraba tan insignificante como los sentimientos de Nitori.  
Una semana había pasado desde que escapó, y no tenía noticias de Makoto, y menos de Amakata. La había llamado, pero nadie había contestado. Le preocupaba que Makoto hubiera hecho algo malo con ella, le preocupaba que ella le hubiera dicho algo de información de donde envió el taxi. Muchas cosas le preocupaban, pero siempre que Rin le veía preocupado lo calmaba con un "_Todo estará bien_", y sus palabras eran reconfortantes. Además, confiaba en él, no podía hacerle nada malo. Rin no era una mala persona, eso podía verlo… Aunque había sido engañado antes, así que no tenía suficiente confianza. Pero pensó en eso después de haberse enamorado nuevamente.

* * *

Nadie quisiera acercarse a aquel lugar que controlaba Makoto. Nadie excepto aquellos hombres lujuriosos que buscaban pasar un buen rato con una prostituta. Pero ninguna persona decente se acercaría allí.  
Entonces, ¿Qué hacía esa pelirroja ahí a esas horas de la madrugada?  
Pues ya había pasado una semana, le sorprendía que su esposo, uno de los mejores detectives de la ciudad, se tardara tanto con un crimen tan fácil. La primer noche ya le había dicho que había encontrado al niño Nagisa Hazuki, ¿Entonces por qué se tardaba tanto en cerrar el caso y mandarlos a todos a prisión? Algo escondía, y como periodista y detective que ella también era, decidió ponerse a investigar.  
Ni se molesto por disfrazarse, o por ponerse algún micrófono encima, simplemente entró, y buscó a su esposo por todo el lugar.

-De seguro esta con alguna de estas zorras… hay tantas…- Refunfuñó.

-Oye, Amakata…- Una de las prostitutas le habló a su compañera.- ¿Esa es una mujer?

-Por lo que veo si… me pregunto que hará aquí.- Respondió la castaña, que por el momento tenía un parche, y más ropa de lo usual. Tenía que cubrir varios moretones.

-¿Le decimos a Makoto-sensei?

-Dejala, de seguro está buscando a su esposo. Me gustaría ver que aquí se golpea a un hombre, para variar.

-Creí que no te gustaba, por eso ayudaste a Haruka-kun a escapar.

-… Pero Haru no hizo nada malo, todos estos hombres que ves por aquí paseando, todos ellos iran al infierno, todos.- Tomó un sorbo de ginebra que tenía en un vaso, y la dejo sobre la barra.- Voy a buscar a Makoto-sensei.

-¿No dijiste que no había que decirle?

-Tengo algún organo roto por quedarme callada la boca, no voy a arriesgarme a más.- Se retiró del salon principal para buscar a su proxeneta.

-Pues yo ire a averiguarlo por mi cuenta… -Se dijo aquella chica, y se acercó a Kou.- Disculpa…

-¿Ah?... Ah, hola.

-Querida, si no te das cuenta este es un prostibulo legal, así que lo único que encontraras aquí son mujeres, y alcohol.

-No es cierto, mi esposo esta aquí.

-Ah si, muchas mujeres dicen eso.

-Quisiera saber donde está.- Buscó en su bolsillo, y sacó una foto de Rei.- Es él, ¿Lo ha visto?

-Eh… creo que… Nagisa-kun sabe mucho sobre él.

-¿Nagisa?... ¿NAGISA HAZUKI?

-No puedo dar su nombre completo, lo siento mucho.

-¡Oh vamos! ¿Al menos sabes si mi esposo está aquí?

-Hanamura.- Esa voz autoritaria era la del dueño del lugar.- ¿Está mujer te está molestando?

-¿Eh? No, no… yo…- Se retiró timidamente.

-¿Tu quien eres y qué quieres aquí?

-Mi nombre es Kou, Kou Matsuoka de Ryugazaki, y estoy buscando a mi esposo, que se que está aquí.

-¿Rei Ryugazaki?... Ah si, el peliazul cuatro ojos que cree que todo es hermoso.

-¡Ese mismo! ¿Dónde está?

-Paciencia mi retoño, no te lo dire.

-¡Es mi esposo! ¡Tengo derecho a saber donde está!

-¡Es mi prostibulo! ¡Tengo derecho de echarla!

-¡Es Norte América! ¡Su prostibulo es ilegal!

-… Acompañeme.- Cedió finalmente, refunfuñando un poco.

Despues de que se fueran, Amakata se acercó a su compañera.

-¿Qué cree que vaya a hacerle Ama-chan?

-Conociendo a Makoto, buscar una forma de ocultarlo a base de sexo.

-… ¿Qué?

-Oye, funciono con el cuatro ojos.

Tachibana guío a esa chica hasta los pasillos de las habitaciones principales, y se detuvieron frente a una puerta. Volteó a ver a Kou, se veía asustada.

-¿Estas segura de que quieres que habrá la puerta? Te ves con miedo.

-Mi esposo esta allí engañandome con una mujer de mala fama, ¿Cómo no voy a tener miedo?... Pero en cuanto lo vea lo matare, juro que lo matare con mis propias manos.

-Que miedo…- Dijo sarcásticamente.

Abrió la puerta y Kou se acercó timidamente, ojeando. No esperaba ver una habitación vacía a oscuras.

-Oiga, aquí no está mi…- Makoto la empujo hacía adentro, y cerró la puerta detrás de él.- ¡Oiga! ¿Qué le pasa? ¡Dejeme ir con mi esposo!

-Su esposo está muy ocupado con alguien que le hace mucho más feliz que usted.

-¡Ninguna mujer de mala fama hace a mi esposo más feliz que yo!

-¿Y quien dijo que era mujer?

-… ¿Quiere decir…?

-¿Le suena un tal Nagisa Hazuki?

-¡¿Nagisa Hazuki?!... ¿Mi esposo está teniendo sexo con Nagisa Hazuki? ¡No! ¡Tengo que detenerlo!- Intentó correr hacía la puerta, pero Tachibana la detuvo.- ¡Suelteme! ¡La prostitución es ilegal, y la pedofilia mucho más! ¡Además de que mi esposo tiene que ayudar a ese niño, no violarlo!

-Nagisa lo disfruta mucho, yo no le veo el problema.- La tomó de los hombros para tranquilizarla.- Tranquila, ¿Sabe una cosa? Hay muchas mujeres como usted que vienen reclamando que su esposo vaya a casa, lloran porque sus esposos les fueron infieles, esos hombres son buenos para mi, me dan dinero, ¿Sabe que hago con sus insoportables esposas?

-¿A quien le dice insoportable, proxeneta maldito hijo de...?- Fue interrumpida por un abrupto beso del castaño.- ¡¿Qué hace pervertido?! ¡Suelteme o lo denunciare por acoso!

-Bueno, si lo hago tengo que hacerlo bien…- La empujó bruscamente hacia la cama que había en la habitación y se posiciono sobre ella.- Vera señorita Kou, en este lugar las cosas funcionan de una sola manera, amas el cuerpo de quienes están aquí, o te vas. Si usted se va, sabiendo tanta información me perjudicaría, por eso, al igual que con su esposo, le haré amar el cuerpo de alguien de aquí, y ese alguien seré yo.

-¿Q-qué? No, no, no, eso es violación… algún día tendré que salir, y cuando lo haga lo denunciare de violación tambien.

-Creame, cuando esto termine, olvidará que todo es un delito.

-¡Makoto-sensei!- Se escuchó la voz de Amakata desde la puerta.

-¿No ves que estoy ocupado?

-¡Tiene que ver con la ubicación de Haruka!

-… Tu quedate aquí.- Le ordenó a la pelirroja y salió de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo.

No era tan tarde en la noche, pero igual Aiichirou seguía en el trabajo. Eso era lo que más odiaba de los viernes. Y en algún tiempo Rin tambien odio los viernes en los que llegaba a su casa, y tenía que esperar a Ai por al menos dos horas hasta que llegara.  
Ahora no, ahora no estaría solo, ahora estaría con Haru. Además de que Haru trabajaba con él, por lo que estaban juntos todo el día.  
Una buena idea que tuvo Haru, fue preparar la cena, ya que Nitori no estaba, le darían una sorpresa. Rin sabía cocinar, pero nunca le había cocinado nada a su pareja, y no tenía ganas. Pero Haru quería hacerlo, así que no pudo negarse. De seguro era su forma de decirle a Nitori "**_Gracias por dejarme quedarme aquí, y me siento un poco culpable por acostarme con tu novio_**". Así que simplemente tomaron un libro de recetas que Ai tenía en la cocina, y empezaron a cocinar, algo simple, una tortilla, que se haría fácilmente antes de que Ai llegará a casa.

-Veamos, ¿Tenemos los ingredientes?- Preguntó Rin mirando a todos los vegetales que habían sobre la mesa.- ¿4 patatas?

-Listo.

-¿1 cebolla?

-Listo.

-3 dientes de ajo.

-Listo.

-¿Un vaso de agua?

-…

-¿Haru te bebiste el agua?

-Traeré más…- Se acercó al grifo y lleno el vaso de agua, de nuevo.

-¿Sal? ¿Aceite?

-Listo todo.

-Y lo más importante, ¿Harina?

-… No, no lo tengo… pero busque por todos lados…- Se fijo en una despensa que estaba muy alto, y que no había llegado a notar.- Oh, ahí está…- Intentó alcanzarla pero inclusive con su altura no podía.

-Ten cuidado Haru…

-¿Cómo el enano de Ai llega hasta ahí arriba?- Apenas pudo alcanzarlo, pero resbalo de sus manos, y cayó al piso, rompiendose en mil pedazos, y tirando harina por doquier. Por el susto, Haru se aferró a Rin, rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos.

-Que tonto eres…- Se burló el pelirrojo.

-Me hubieras ayudado.

-Estás cubierto de harina.

-Calla.- Rió y le dio un calido beso.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-Anda, contesta, yo limpiare esto.- Dijo Rin con una sonrisa que le había provocado el beso de su amado. Haru fue a la sala a responder el telefono, mientras Rin se quedo en la cocina, levantando los vidrios rotos.

-¿Hola?- Preguntó Haru al levantar el teléfono.

-Se donde estas, Haruka.- Dijo una voz sombría, y cortó el telefono.

Haru se quedó atonito, conocía esa voz. Solo pudo tirar el teléfono al piso, y quedarse totalmente inmovilizado del miedo.

-Haru, había otro paquete de harina en uno de los cajones…- Rin apareció en la sala.- ¿Quién era?... ¿Haru?

-Sabe donde estoy…- Respondió asustado, su voz se quebró. El miedo en su voz era evidente. Se abrazó a si mismo, mientras ligeras lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-¿De que hablas?

-Makoto… sabe donde estoy…

* * *

***musica dramatica***

**Debería escribir un libro... pero nah, no me quedara tiempo de hacer fanfic, lol (?)**

**Hasta el proximo martes ^^/**


	8. Está aqui

**Bueno, nada que decir, solo que tengo sueño, calor, y frio(?) :v**

* * *

Makoto cortó el teléfono, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Se lo devolvió a Amakata, que tenía una expreción preocupada en su rostro. ¿Y como no estar preocupada?  
Claro que no sabían la ubicación exacta de Haruka, pero de seguro el pobre ahora estaba muriendose de miedo.  
¿Era necesario llamarlo tan solo para hacerlo sufrir?

-Makoto-sensei… ¿Por qué hizo eso?

-Para que sepa que no puede librarse de mi tan fácilmente.

-Pero… ¿No cree que va a escapar? Ahora está alerta.

-Tienes razón Amakata, así que ahora me falta lo más complicado. Rastrear el teléfono al cual acabo de llamar, ¿La operadora podría ayudarme?

-No lo creo…

-Entonces tendré que volver a aquel restaurante que me dijo el vagabundo?

-¿Vagabundo? ¿Qué vagabundo?

-Al parecer nuestro Haru le pago a unos vagabundos para quedarse la primer noche. Y ya sabes como son los pobres, les das algo de dinero y te dan toda la información que quieras.- Bostezó.- Ya es muy tarde… creo que mañana sera…

-Que alivió.- Susurró.

-Y tu vendras conmigo.

-¿Por qué?

-Me ayudaras, estoy seguro. No me gusta tener problemas, y el único problema ahora es que Haruka se escape hacía Japón, o que me denuncie con la policía. Oye, ya convencí a la pelirroja, y su esposo está comiendo de la mano de Nagisa.

-Más bien Nagisa le come otra cosa…

-Todo siempre me sale bien, y esto tambien saldra bien. Pero necesito tu ayuda Amakata, porque se que tu fuiste el cerebro detrás de todo esto.- Ama-chan solo lo miró sorprendida.- Las chicas hablaron, no querían que las involucrara.

-Traidoras…- Susurró para si misma. Quería llorar de rabia.- Creí que estabamos unidas…

-Bueno, me voy a dormir, duerme tu tambien, mañana saldras por primera vez en años.- Se retiró hasta su cuarto, pero en el camino, dos puertas enfrentadas se abrieron al mismo tiempo.  
A su derecha la chica pelirroja, y a su izquierda, su esposo el periodista. En cuanto se vieron, se podía notar la sorpresa en el rostro de ambos. Ordenaron sus ropas y cabello rapidamente. Y después solamente les quedaba mirarse por un rato más, sin saber que decir.

-¡Yo no digo nada, si tu no dices nada!- Exclamó Kou.

-¡Hecho!

-Aww, que lindo matrimonio.- Acotó Makoto, y siguió caminando hacía su cuarto.- Mañana es el día…- Susurró para si mismo.

Sin embargo el día no fue mañana. Amakata tenía razón, le había aterrado, y por eso Haruka no asistió al nuevo trabajo que tenía en aquel bar.  
Solamente se quedo encerrado en el baño, con miedo de hablar con alguien.  
Tanto el pelirrojo como su pareja estaban preocupados por Haruka. Aunque Nitori no supiera realmente que le pasaba, le importaba ese chico. Llevaba 2 semanas viviendo con ellos, y en cierto modo eran amigos.  
Rin había intentado sacarlo durante unos 6 días, ya iban a ser 7. Ya había empezado a trabajar, Seijuurou le dijo que si faltaba un solo día más perdería su casi nuevo empleo.  
Pero Rin nada podía hacer, solo quedarse afuera del baño, esperando la posibilidad de que no se haya suicidado.  
Y Nitori que llegaba a su casa temprano, exceptuando los viernes, se la pasaba horas pidiendole que abriera la puerta. Pero a diferencia de Rin, con él hablaba, inclusive aceptaba comida y agua de vez en cuando.

-Haruka, ya ha pasado una semana casi, ¿No crees que deberías salir?

-No, no lo creo. Y solo han pasado 6 días.

-No puedes sobrevivir en un baño.

-Hay suficiente agua.

-¡No puedes vivir con esa agua! Haruka, por favor.

-No saldré, haya afuera hay gente con intenciones de dañarme.

-Haruka, por favor, si no sales no podré darte la seguridad de que nadie va a lastimarte.

-No saldré, vendrá en cualquier momento.

-Y si puede venir en cualquier momento, ¿Por qué no vino hace una semana?

Esas palabras parecían haberlo convencido, porque abrió la puerta lentamente. Se lo veía asustado, además de desnutrido, sediento, y cansado.

-Haruka, ¿Estás bien?

-Estoy bien, estoy bien… he estado peor… en serio, he sufrido encierros así muchas veces, creo que por eso sobreviví a esté.

-¿Te han encerrado? Pobrecito, con razón tienes tanto miedo.

-Estoy bien, si estoy vivo estoy bien… eso era lo que siempre me repetía.

-¿Quién?

-Él…- Respondió, y se decidió a caminar hasta la cocina.

-¿Él?... ¿Quién es "él"?- Se dirigió a la cocina para obtener respuestas.- ¿Quieres que te prepare algo para comer?

-Yo puedo prepararme por mi mismo.- Respondió de mala manera.- ¿Y Rin?

-A estas horas trabaja, pero eso nos da más tiempo para conocernos, ¿No te parece?- Preguntó con una sonrisa.

-¿Y por qué deberiamos conocernos?- Preguntó mientras buscaba algo de pan en la alacena.- Yo se tu nombre, tu sabes el mio, ya nos conocemos lo suficiente.- Se dirigió al refrigerador, y saco un poco de queso, y algunas verduras.

-Hablo de conocernos más que solo conocernos, ¿Entiendes?

-¿Me estás proponiendo algo indecente?- Preguntó mientras se preparaba un sándwich.

-¡No! ¡Que hablemos o busquemos intereses comunes! Después de todo somos amigos, ¿Verdad?

-Mi único amigo es Nagisa, y se quedo en aquel club de mala fama.

-¿Club de mala fama? No me digas que frecuentas esos lugares.

-Claro que no, los detesto.

-¡Pues tenemos algo en común! ¡Odio que Seijuurou se vaya a ese tipo de lugares, a veces quiere llevar a Rin con él! Creo que fue a uno el otro día.

-Puedo asegurarte que si.- Probó aquel sándwich que acababa de preparar.- Que horrible, ¿No tienes caballa?

-Eh… no… pero iba a salir a comprar… ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

-Bueno, debería salir un poco.

-Abrigate, ya empieza a hacer frio.

-Oh, no traje ropa para el frio. No tenía idea de que clima había.

-Está bien, te prestare un poco de la ropa de Rin. No creo que la mia te entré.- Se rió.- Y ya de paso, podríamos ir a visitar a Rin, le alegrara saber que saliste del baño, ya estaba pensando en derribar la puerta.

Nitori le prestó algo de ropa de Rin. Un saco, una bufanda, y un gorro, eran todo lo que necesitaba. Pantalones ya tenía, y tambien unos guantes blancos, con el dibujo de una caballa.

-Huele a Rin…- Suspiró sintiendo el aroma de esa bufanda. Por suerte el peligris no pudo escucharlo.

Aunque estaban en otoño, el frio era insoportable.  
Fueron a un mercado cercano, Nitori tenía la lista de las cosas que debía comprar, y le pidió a Haru que le ayudara a buscarlas en ese gran mercado. Sin embargo, el pelinegro no quería separarse de él, tenía miedo del exterior ahora que sabía que Makoto podría aparecer en cualquier momento.

-¿Dijiste que querías caballa, no Haru?- Parecía tenerle más confianza, si comenzaba a llamarlo así.- ¿Te gusta el pescado?

-No, solo la caballa.

-Pero la caballa es pescado.

-Y el helado es un derivado de la leche, y no por eso es saludable.

-Buen punto…- Suspiró, y luego hablo con el dependiente de la pescadería.- Un kilo de caballa, por favor.

-¿Un kilo? ¿No es mucho?

-Oye, yo tambien comeré, y haré que Rin coma. Hay que probar cosas nuevas.

-… Si… creo que si…

Ya se estaba amigando con aquel chico. Pero en consecuencia se sentía peor por ser el amante de quien era su prometido. Aunque no dejaría a Rin, era la única relación amorosa amable que había llegado a tener en mucho tiempo, y no lo soltaría tan fácilmente.  
Cuando salieron del mercado, se dirigieron al restaurante de Rin.  
Se sorprendió de verlos a ambos. Y más aún de ver a Haru con su ropa, pero debía admitir que se veía adorable. Ver a alguien tan frágil y hermoso con su ropa puesta era algo que nunca había experimentado, Ai era demasiado pequeño para usar su ropa, hasta podía pisarla. Y Haru se veía… simplemente perfecto.

-T-te… te ves bien…- Fue lo único que le dijo.

-Gracias… linda ropa, por cierto.

-Yo se la compre.- Acotó Nitori.

-Oye, que bueno que salieras. Seijuurou estaba a punto de correrte, y después de una semana trabajando, eso no sería nada genial, ¿No crees?- Preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Je, no, creo que…- Desvió su mirada un poco. Creyo ver una cabellera familiar.- R-rin…- Tomó al pelirrojo del brazo, y lo llevó fuera del restaurante.

-¡Hey! ¡Haru! ¿Qué pasa?

-Está aquí…- Siguió mirando a esa persona que estaba de espaldas, pero lo reconocia fácilmente.

-¿Quién?

-Makoto… Makoto está aquí…- Señaló al castaño. Ahora si que estaba perdido.

* * *

**Drama, mucho drama :333 -corazón-**

**Bueno, nos vemos la proxima semana ._./**


	9. Gracias por comer aquí

**Ya se que me pase de verga con Mako-chan... bueno, es un AU**

**¡Feliz Noche buena y navidad! ^^**

* * *

Hacía una semana que estaba en ese restaurante. Iba cada mañana, y se retiraba tarde en la noche. Pero aún así, no había pista de Haruka. Como siempre, le acompañaba Amakata Mihu. Confiaba en que tal vez ella viera a Haruka, ya que le otorgaba cierta libertad en cuanto a moverse por la ciudad. No iria a ningún lado, no tenía pasaporte para volver a su país, no tenía dinero propio, y no tenía razones para escapar.

Pero aún asi, Haruka seguía sin aparecer. No es como si se muriera por encontrarlo, solamente no quería perder su control total, frente a él y frente a todas las chicas que controlaba. Era así como se manejaba un proxeneta.

-¡Amakata! ¡Ya ha pasado una semana! ¿Por que mi Haru no aparece?- Preguntó, haciendo berrinche.

-Makoto-sensei, ya aparecera...

-¡Quiero a mi Haru!

-Pareces un niño...

-Ya se, ya se, es que a los niños malcriados le dan todo lo que piden. Tal vez así encuentre a Haru.

-... Ya estas perdiendo la cordura por esto.

-Es mi Haru, quiero a mi Haru devuelta.

-... Ya basta, solo por hacer berrinche no significa que el vaya a...- Miro hacia la puerta, y vio allí a ese pelinegro. Sorpresa y susto había en su rostro, al parecer los había visto.

-¿Vaya a...?- Preguntó Makoto. Notó la sorpresa en la cara de Amakata.- ¿Que te pasa?

-Eh... el... ¡El auto! ¡Está mal estacionado!

-¿En serio?- Intentó voltearse a ver, pero Amakata no lo dejo.

-Yo lo arreglo, ¿Si?

-... Mhh... De acuerdo.- Le entregó las llaves del auto. Tenía plena confianza en ella.- Pero apresurate.

-¡Eso hare!

Se dirigió rapidamente a la puerta. Allí estaba el pelinegro, entre los brazos de uno de los chicos que trabajaba allí, aparentemente llorando, ocultaba su rostro en el pecho del pelirrojo. Y había otro chico a su lado, que le palmaba suavemente la espalda, repitiendo palabras de consuelo. Le destruia por dentro verlo así, pensar en todas las complicaciones que debería estar por su culpa, pero tambien le alegraba ver que había buena gente cuidando de él.

-Haruka...- Susurró Amakata.

-¿Mhh?- El chico se volteo a verla.- ¿Amakata?

-¡Estás bien!- Se acercó a abrazarlo.- ¡Estás vivo y bien! ¡Como me alegra!

-¿Tu que haces aquí?

-Makoto-sensei me obligo a venir para que te encontraramos más rapido, sin embargo no pudimos, ¿Donde estabas?

-Desde que Makoto me llamó estuve escondido en un baño.

-¡Le dije que no hiciera eso! Sabía que te espantaría, pero que bueno que lo haya hecho, pudiste cuidarte por una semana entera.

-Si... eso... eso me ayudo bastante... pero... ahora está aquí...- Se aferró más al cuerpo de Rin.- Me llevara, ahora si me llevara... y será peor que antes...

-... No, no lo hara...- Susurró Rin.- No te pasara nada, el no te llevara. Yo me quedare contigo, yo te protegere de ese monstruo.

-¡Yo tambien!- Exclamó Nitori.- Te amamos Haruka, eres como un hijo nuestro, no dejaremos que te lleve.

-... Más que un hijo...- Dijo Rin con una sonrisa, haciendo que el pelinegro se ruborizara un poco.

-Esto es tan tierno Haruka.- Suspiró Ama-chan.- No dejare que él te quite esto, no te preocupes, por nada del mundo te llevara de vuelta. Ya tiene a Nagisa, a las chicas, a mi... además de que el detective Ryugazaki está practicamente a los pies de Nagisa.

-Será que Nagisa está arrodillado frente a él...- Susurró Haruka.

-Espera, espera...- Rin se metió en la conversación.- ¿Ryugazaki?... ¿Su nombre es Rei?

-Si.- Respondió la mujer.- ¿Como lo...?

-Es el esposo de mi hermana... ¡Tengo que decirle esto a Gou!

-No te preocupes pequeño con dentadura de tiburon.- Amakata lo tranquilizó un poco.- Tu hermana lo engaña con Makoto-sensei.

-... Ese... ¿Ese monstruo le robó la virginidad a mi hermanita?... ¡Suficiente! ¡Ya quiero que se vaya, antes de que tenga que golpearlo!- Dejo a Haruka y volvió a entrar, pero antes de que continuara Haru lo detuvo.

-No... podría hacerte daño...

-Haru... Ai, dale tu gorro, y que esa bufanda lo cubra muy bien, voy a sacarlo del restaurante.- Entró definitivamente.

-¡Suerte cariño!- Nitori se quitó su gorro, y se lo dio a Haruka. Su cabello quedó completamente cubierto. Acomodó la bufanda del chico, para que le cubriera todo, excepto los ojos.- No te preocupes Haruka, Rin te ayudara. El es muy bueno con quienes aprecia.

-¿El me aprecia?

-Claro que si, ¿No escuchaste lo que dijo? "Mas que un hijo", obviamente te quiere mucho.- Haru sonrió para sus adentros por la inocencia del menor.

Rin primero fue a hablar con Seijuurou. Estaba por cerrar el restaurante porque ya era lo suficientemente tarde, y ningún cliente venía a altas horas de la noche... como tampoco de día... como tampoco de tarde...

Rin le dijo simplemente que ese era un ex convicto, y que amenazaba a Haruka, y por eso se había ausentado tanto en el trabajo. Seijuurou parecía molesto, y aunque era, practicamente, su único cliente, no quería tener bravucones en el restaurante que dirigía, así que se decidió por vetarlo. Como había pasado toda la semana, le envió a su casa cuando estaban cerrando el restaurante, pero tambien añadió unas palabras de más.

-Señor, lo siento, pero me temo que es la última vez que lo aceptaremos aquí.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!- Se alteró Makoto.

-Razones propias, lo siento.

-Pe-pero...- El pelirrojo estaba detras de Seijuurou, con una mirada firme, pero con miedo, y eso se notaba.- Tu... ¿Tu tienes algo que ver?

-Ya estamos cerrando, tendra que irse.- Seijuurou llamó su atención, y Rin aprovechó para irse afuera.

-Bien... bien, entiendo... lo entiendo...- Suspiró frustrado. Pagó la comida que había ordenado horas atrás, y se dirigió a la puerta.- Amakata, vamos.- Allí todavía estaba ese chico pelirrojo, le dio una mirada de odio.

-Un placer tenerlo de cliente.- Fue lo único que dijo. Estaba muy ocupado abrazando a alguien como para enfrentarse a ese violento cliente.

-Mhh.- Gruñó y se retiro, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

En un descuido, el joven que usaba gorro giró un poco su rostro. A pesar de que no se veía del todo, esos ojos eran únicos. Makoto pudo verlo, y darse cuenta de quien era. Al ver la mirada del ojiverde, volvió a esconderse en el pecho de Rin. Makoto se paralizó, hasta que Amakata lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró para que no se le ocurriera mirar al chico del gorro más profundamente. Y finalmente se fueron.

-Ya está Haru...- Susurró Rin.

-Me vio...- Parecía asustado.- El me vio...

-Haru, no te preocupes, no podra volver, no sabe donde vives...

-Pero el me vio... y si no viene por mi...- Rin no entendía a donde quería ir con todo eso.- Vendra por ti...

-... No, no lo hará... ten por seguro que no lo hará.- Lo abrazó con más fuerza.

-Todo acabo Haruka.- Dijo Nitori con una sonrisa.- Te protegeremos.

-Arigato, Ai...- Le agradeció el pelinegro. Volvía a sentirse culpable de ser el amante de su prometido.

* * *

Nagisa estaba acomodando unas copas. Era el trabajo de Amakata, pero como ultimamente salía demasiado con Makoto, él tenía que ocuparse de la limpieza, junto con Hanamura. Con cuidado ponía las copas sobre un estante, ordenandolas por estilo. Habían 8 tipos diferentes de copas, y era muy cansado ordenar todas y cada una. Estaba a punto de terminar, pero una de las copas seguia mojada, por lo que se le resbalo, y cayó al piso. Levantó los pedazos rapidamente, asustado, pero por la prisa, termino cortandose una gran parte del dedo pulgar. Aunque no era un corte profundo, sangraba, y tenía que parar su sangre, antes de que Makoto lo encontrara.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió, eran Amakata y Makoto. Makoto parecía enojado, pero se sorprendió al verlo sangrar.

-¿Que te paso Nagi-chan?- Preguntó la mujer preocupada.

-Yo... estaba ordenando... y una copa se me cayó...

-Oh, pobrecito, dejame ayudarte...

-¡AMAKATA, NO!- Makoto la detuvo rapidamente.- ¡Sabes que tienen prohibido ayudarlo cuando sangra! Podría contagiarte.

-Tienes razon, lo olvide. Lo siento Nagi-chan.

-Está bien, yo se donde están las vendas, no se preocupen.- Se paró del piso y se dirigió al baño.

-¡Y después limpia la sangre que derramaste!- Ordenó Makoto.- Te juro que lo ví.

-¿Puedes olvidar eso Makoto-sensei? No era Haruka, él habrá huido lejos.

-No, esos ojos son únicos... Ya se como hacer que Haru vuelva.

-¿Como? ¿Que haras?

-Ese pelirrojo tiene algo que ver con él... puedo obtener información sobre él... después de todo, los meseros siempre nos dan su nombre cuando empiezan su servicio, ¿No es así?

-... No... no lo creo... ¿Y si era un nombre falso?- Improvisó nerviosa. Definitivamente podría conseguir a alguien con solo saber su nombre, y con ese chico estaba Haruka.

-No lo creo... así que, Rin Matsuoka, tu tienes a mi Haru... pues lo tendre de vuelta. Tomalo como un agradecimiento por las propinas.

-Por favor, cuidate mucho Rin, y cuida tambien de Haru.- Susurró Amakata para si misma.

* * *

***Chan, chan, chaaaaan***

**-Si, Nitori, "un hijo"... ¿Has visto Papa to kiss in the dark? (aunque no eran padre e hijo realmente, pero nah importa, ya me entienden)-**


	10. Solo uno

**No pos, 2014...**

**Tarde porque me retuvieron la computadora ;w; lindo ¿No? **

**Bueno, solo eso \._./ feliz año del caballo**

* * *

Pocos días habían pasado desde que Nagisa se había hecho esa herida, y desde que Makoto investigaba el paradero del tal Rin Matsuoka, para poder recuperar a su Haru. Era una noche sin estrellas, como la mayoría de las noches en las grandes ciudades. Y como las mayorías de las noches, el peliazul se hacía presente en aquel bar de mala fama, propiedad de Tachibana. Pero está vez se llevaría una gran decepción.

-Lo siento, Nagisa no se encuentra disponible en estos momentos.- Dijo el proxeneta mientras despedía a Rei, que como siempre había llegado un viernes para encontrarse con su amante.

-¿Q-qué?... Pero... ¿Qué le paso?- Preguntó preocupado.

-Nada, simplemente no se siente bien, no quisiera contagiarlo a usted señor, vuelva en una semana.

-Quiero saber que le paso a Nagisa.

-Creame, no quiere saberlo.

-¡Pues no me importa contagiarme! ¡Quiero estar con él!

-... ¿Seguro?

-Pago para estar con él, así que puedo venir cuando yo quiera.

-Creame que es algo permanente si se contagia.

-¡Poco me importa! ¡Yo quiero estar con Nagisa!- Sacó de su bolsillo un fajo de billetes verdes, exactamente 5000$.

-... Bueno, si esos son sus deseos.- Aceptó el dinero, y dejo a Ryugazaki pasar a la habitación de quien era su amante.

Rei entró en la habitación. Nagisa no estaba ni acostado, ni durmiendo, ni con una seña de estar enfermo. Sospechó que su esposa, que cada tanto podía ver por el lugar, convenció a Makoto de alejarlo de él. Pero sus sospechas se esfumaron al ver la mano del rubio, vendada, y Nagisa admiraba su herida con tristeza.  
No notó la presencia de Rei en la habitación, hasta que se acercó a su cama y se sentó a su lado.

-Rei-chan, ¿Que haces a...?- Su pregunta fue cortada por los labios del peliazul sobre los suyos. En un principio se dejo llevar, pero cuando intentó abrazar a Rei, recordó su herida, y se apartó.- ¡No! ¡Alejate!

-¿Qué te pasa Nagisa-kun?

-Yo... es que... estoy enfermo...

-Una herida no es nada, a menos que te duela mucho, pero si es así, hare lo posible para no lastimarte, ¿De acuerdo?- Comenzó a besar su cuello despacio, considerando que Nagisa se sentía mal.

-No, no es eso... ¡Alejate! ¡Por favor!- Comenzó a golpearlo con su mano sana. Rei hizo caso y se alejó, confundido por la actitud del joven.- Yo... no quiero contagiarte, en serio, aunque no te parezca es algo mucho más grave de lo que crees Rei-chan.

-Pues si algo te pasa dimelo.

-... Bueno, si somos tan cercanos... Es que... mi sangre... con mi sangre podría contagiarte.

-¿Que te pasa? ¿No necesitas un hospital?

-No, Makoto-sensei me cuida bien, lo que pasa es que... ¿Sabes por qué siempre te digo que hay que cuidarnos?

-Para que no me olvide, ya se, es que a veces se me olvidó y...

-¡¿CÓMO SE TE PUDO OLVIDAR ALGO ASÍ?! ¿Qué no sabes lo serio que es?

-¡No es para tanto Nagisa-kun! Ni que vayas a quedarte embarazado.

-No... pero... tu... tu... no podría vivir sabiendo todo el daño que te hice... no quiero pensar que te contagie no quiero.- Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y rompió en llanto.

-Nagisa-kun...- Rei lo abrazó para consolarlo.- Nagisa... por favor... dime que te pasa...

-Yo...- Se apartó del peliazul de nuevo.- Yo...- Tenía miedo de verlo a los ojos, pero lo hizo.- Tengo... Tengo Sindrome de Inmuno Deficiencia Adquirida... es por eso...

Rei se quedó impactado. Tenía razón, era un asunto de extrema importancia. ¿Cómo no pudo habérselo dicho antes? ¿Por qué su proxeneta no se había preocupado de la salud de ese joven niño? Tenía 16 años, merecía atención medica para tal grave enfermedad. Pero lo que más le preocupaba por el momento era que el también podría tener ese mal.

-Tu... ¿Por qué no...? ... ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-Lo siento Rei-chan. Makoto-sensei me dijo que todavía podía seguir trabajando aquí si me cuidaba bien...

-¡Este trabajo no es tan importante Nagisa-kun!

-... Y si no lo hacía me mataría.- Las lagrimas volvieron a caer por sus ojos.- Lo siento...

-Está bien.- Lo abrazó para consolarlo.- No es tu culpa, no te preocupes. No estoy enojado.

-¿No lo estas?

-No, solamente quisiera llevarte a un doctor para cuidarte mejor que aquí. No puedes vivir de sexo y drogas, menos en tu condición, ¿Sabes eso, verdad?

-Pero... si me llevas a un medico se darán cuenta de quien soy, y me devolverán a mi familia... y mi familia me quería casto hasta los 18 años.

-Explicales tu historia, podrías meter en prisión a ese maldito.

-¿En serio Rei-chan?- Preguntó esperanzado.- Pero... me gusta trabajar aquí.

-No necesitas trabajar aquí, me tienes a mi, y tu sabes que yo estaré contigo cuando me necesites.

-¿Pero me seguiras pagando verdad?

-¿Ah?

-¡Es broma, es broma!... Rei-chan, me encantaría meterlo a prisión, y salir de aquí... pero no se como hacerlo.

-Tu déjaselo al periodista detective, el periodista detective sabrá que hacer. El periodista detective tiene contactos policiacos importantes, el periodista detective te liberará a ti y a todas las chicas que hay aquí. Esa es la labor del periodista detective.

-¡Deja de decir periodista detective!... Oye... ¿El periodista detective podrá rescatar a Haru-chan?

-¿El chico que se escapó? Claro, si el monstruo está tras las rejas tu amigo estará bien.

-Eso espero, Rei-chan... bueno, no podremos hacer nada hasta que mi herida se cure, así que... ¿Qué hacemos?

-Pague los 5000$ correspondientes.- Tomó una sabana, y cubrió la mano de Nagisa.- Así que me debes una noche, y mañana te rescatare como un príncipe que rescata a su prostituta princesa, ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.- Asintió con una sonrisa.

* * *

Haru ya podía trabajar en paz en aquel bar en donde trabajaba Rin, su primer amistad fuera del prostíbulo, y su primer amor verdadero. Vestía aquel traje blanco, con chaleco negro, como su compañero de piso. Aunque la mayoría del tiempo no hacía prácticamente nada, porque nadie iba a ese bar.

Y cuando digo nadie, me refiero a **NADIE. **Desde la administración de la madre de Rin, aquel bar de los 50', se había convertido en un restaurante al estilo oriental, cosa que no era muy popular por el centro de San Francisco. Por eso los empleados de allí tenían suerte si tenían 4 clientes por semana. Además de que sus precios, por su falta de clientela, eran altísimos, y muchos se abstenían de pagar esas cantidades para comer algo de sushi y caballa. Y ese restaurante era un gran fracaso.

Se escuchó el sonido de la campanilla que había en la puerta, y que sonaba cuando se abría la puerta. Ambos camareros miraron asombrados a la entrada, pero se decepcionaron cuando vieron que se trataba de Aiichirou.

-¿Que haces aquí Ai?- Preguntó su novio.- Creí que estarías en el trabajo.

-Pues si, pero me tome un descanso.- Trajo algo envuelto en servilletas, obviamente comida, y se la dio a Haru.- Prepare un poco de caballa frita para Haruka-kun.

-Arigato gozaimasu.- Respondió sin entusiasmo, aunque realmente estaba feliz de poder comer caballa en medio de un día tan aburrido.

-¿Y a mi no me traes nada?- Preguntó Rin con un tono mezclado de burla y celos.

-A ti te gusta cualquier cosa de este restaurante Rin, pero puede que no haya suficiente caballa para Haruka, es por eso que decidí traerle. ¿Está bien Haruka-kun?

-Está bien, sigue caliente.- Dejo su almuerzo sobre una mesa. Lo comería después, cuando fuera la hora correspondiente.- ¿Y aquí nunca vienen clientes?

-No realmente, es el trabajo más fácil del mundo. Aunque la paga no es muy buena, no pude comprar ningún anillo lo suficientemente bueno.

-¡No digas eso Rin! ¡Es perfecto!- Acotó Nitori.- Miralo.- Le mostró su mano a Haruka, allí tenía un anillo dorado con una pequeña piedra azul.- ¿No es lindo? La piedra combina con mis ojos.

-Es... es muy hermoso...- Suspiró, admirando aquella alianza.- Yo tenía una así... tenía...

-¿Estuviste casado Haruka-kun?

-Estuve, hace poco tiempo. Pero... no era feliz, no tan feliz como ustedes son ahora.

-Oww, lo siento tanto. Pero... aunque nos casemos no significa que vayamos a abandonarte. Te cuidaremos de personas como el que intento atacarte el otro día. ¿No es cierto Rin?

-Pues claro, nunca dejaría que alguien dañara a Haru.- Miró al pelinegro, dándole una sonrisa de seguridad.

-Bueno, mi descanso del trabajo es demasiado corto, así que ya tengo que irme. Espero que te guste tu almuerzo Haruka-kun, nos vemos a la noche Rin.- Se acercó a su prometido y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla.- Preparare Nikujaga hoy a la noche, ¿Si?

-De acuerdo.- Respondió sin animos.- Sayonara, Nitori.- Lo despidió, sin darse cuenta de como lo había llamado.

-¿Ah?... Tu... ¿Qué dijiste?

-Que está bien, cocina Nikujaga, y nos vemos a la noche Ai.

-Oh, eso... yo... creo que escuche otra cosa... ¡Sayonara!- Se retiró finalmente.

-Tu...- Haru lo miro algo decepcionado.- Prometiste no herirme.

-¿Ah?... Oh, si, ya lo se... pero también le prometí a Ai casarme con él.

-Entonces, ¿Planeas no herirme manteniéndome como tu amante de por vida?

-... Pues si...

-Las cosas no funcionaran así.

-¿Pues que quieres? ¿Qué nos casemos? Si quieres nos casaremos, pero tendría que divorciarme de Ai, y considerando que sus padres podrían darme una paliza, creo que me quedare con él.

-... Entonces...- Su voz sonaba quebrada. Bajo la cabeza, cubriendo su rostro con su cabello.- Tu también me utilizaste...

-¡Claro que no Haru!

-¡Pues termina con todo esto! ¡No puedes amar a dos personas! No puedes mantener una promesa para dos personas... yo te amo Rin, y estoy seguro de que él también... pero el amor verdadero es solo para una persona.- Tomó su caballa de la mesa, y se dirigió a la cocina.- Tienes que elegir.- Dejó al pelirrojo en el salón principal, solo.

Pues era cierto. Era demasiado cierto. Tenía que elegir a uno solo de por vida. Y claro que elegiría a Haru... pero era algo mucho más complicado que eso. Nitori lo salvaba de la precaria condición económica en la que estaba, y Haru estaba siendo perseguido por un violento proxeneta. Sin embargo lo amaba con todo su corazón, eso no lo negaba.

¿A quien elegir?

* * *

** .Sueño ;-;**

**Bueno, si me salio mas corto que los demás capítulos es que no tengo Word para escribirlo :D**

**Solo eso, feliz 2014, feliz año de Jean, y coman mucho helado de chocolate.**

**Matta ne ^-^**


End file.
